Survival
by illy213
Summary: 5 girls got sucked into the game,and their only way out is to survive it with Chris and Sheva,will they make it?
1. Chapter 1

**Please review,no flames.I don't own Resident Evil 5.**

* * *

It was just a normal day, 5 girls were sitting around bored out of their minds. One of the girls suggested "Let's play a game." The other 4 girls looked at her before one of them said "Which game Poke?" The girl smiled at her nickname before asking "Resident Evil 5 anyone?" Everyone exchanged glances before agreeing, as Poke set up the game she asked who wanted to use the controller she was holding and one of the girls yelled "ME! I WANNA I WANNA I WANNA!" Poke winced at how loud the girl was yelling before saying "Okay, just calm down Ash-" "IT'S CRAZY CHICK!" Poke just rolled her eyes before saying "Okay Crazy Chick." She handed the controller to Crazy Chick before picking up an extra controller and starting the game.

As Poke was about to start the game she asked Crazy Chick "Do you want to start from the beginning?" Crazy Chick just nodded with a big smile that wasn't necessary, the other 3 girls just watched them play. After a little while Poke and Crazy Chick were at the public assembly fighting some majini and finding some ammo, as the majini with the big axe broke down the wall Crazy Chick started to make her character shoot him like crazy and missing every shot. Poke tried to help her but the majini with the axe had killed her.

Poke turned to face the girl with a glare, Crazy Chick only grinned before handing the controller to the girl next to her. "Here Candy, you play." She said as Candy took the controller from her hands. Poke clicked "yes" to continue but it didn't take them back to their checkpoint, instead there was a blinding flash and the girls found themselves outside in the blazing sun, they appeared to be in a small village. Poke looked around and could have sworn her heart stopped as she saw something that was all too familiar to her. A group of African boys were beating a sack with sticks and the sack was moving like something was in it.

Poke turned to the other two girls that were with her and said "Guys, I-I think we're in the game."

The girls looked around before they realized what Poke was saying is true. Crazy Chick just smiled and jumped up while screaming "WOOHOO! WE'RE IN THE GAME! THIS IS AWESOME!" She started running around screaming and caught attention from some of the citizens. Poke managed to grab her and put her hand over the girl's mouth to shut her up. The small girl struggled in Poke's hold but it was no use, Poke was taller and stronger than her. Candy looked around for the other 2 girls that were with them earlier and saw that they were nowhere to be found.

Candy to Poke and Crazy Chick and told them that the other girls were no where to be found ,Poke was so shocked that she dropped Crazy Chick on the floor. Poke then said "We have to find them, I don't know how but we will." Candy only looked up at the girl since she was also shorter then Poke, she then asked "But how will we get out of the game?" Poke answered "I've read a fanfic about this kind of thing, you have to survive the whole game to get out." Candy only nodded before she turned to help Crazy Chick, who was still on the floor, up to her feet. Candy then turned to look back at Poke and asked "What do we do now?"

Poke answered "We wait for Chris and Sheva of course." She walked to the gate that Chris and Sheva would walk through at any moment, Candy walked after her and Crazy Chick only ran after both girls. After a few minutes Candy started to get impatient and said "What's taking them so long?" Poke said "Chris is probably thinking about Jill." Candy only nodded and sighed in annoyance. After a few more minutes the gate opened and Chris and Sheva walked through. Crazy Chick only screamed in joy and ran over to them. Poke and Candy ran after her, when they caught up to Chris and Sheva, Poke only smiled at them and held out her hand while saying "Hello, we're from the BSAA Mexico branch, we were sent here to assist you on your mission."

Chris shook her hand and smiled before saying "Hi, I'm Chris, and this is my partner Sheva. But, aren't you guys a little too young to be agents?" Poke said "We're interns in our branch, we were sent here for training to become agents. They thought a mission with BSAA agents would be perfect training for us." Chris and Sheva nodded, Sheva decided to actually say something and asked "What are your names?"Poke said "We're not allowed to say but you can call us by our nicknames, mine is Poke," She then pointed to Candy "This is Candy," Finally she pointed to Crazy Chick "And this is Crazy Chick." Chris and Sheva seemed confused with their nicknames, Chris then pointed to Crazy Chick and asked "Why is she called Crazy Chick?"

Crazy Chick only screamed again and started running around like crazy, after a short while Candy caught her and held her in place. Sheva then said "Your clothes make you look like ordinary citizens. Poke, you have on a shirt that has one sleeve ripped off and the design is blood,some fishnets with black shorts over. Candy, the hood on your jacket covers half of your face, and you seem to have a dragon tattoo on your ankle. And Crazy Chick, you shirt says 'Zombie Killer' in red bloody letters and torn jeans."

Candy said "Well in our branch, we can wear pretty much anything." Chris and Sheva nodded, after a few glances between everyone Chris and Sheva agreed to having the 3 girls come on their mission. As the group made their way to the butcher shop Sheva looked behind only to see that they were the only people in the area, other then the radio that was on the floor it was quiet. Chris turned and saw that the place was deserted, they both turned back around and saw the the 3 girls were waiting for them. They walked up to them and went to the side of the butcher shop and walked in.

It took a while for the butcher to trust all of them. After they went in Chris and Sheva got their weapons and only had 2 guns left for the 3 girls, this was going to be hard. Poke was thinking about who would get the gun when an idea came up. She said "Why don't we play Rock Paper Scissors for the guns?" The other 2 girls looked at her before nodding.

Poke walked over to Chris and Sheva and took one of the extra guns and placed it on the table. She then said "Whoever wins the first round gets this gun." The other girls nodded and played, after 1 minute Candy was the winner of the first gun. She picked it up and checked it before standing next to Chris and Sheva to wait for the next round. After a few seconds Poke won, Crazy Chick frowned, she really had to stop using paper all the time. After Poke finished checking her gun, she nodded for them to leave. The group walked out of the building to start their mission.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. Please review,no flames!I don't own Resident Evil 5.**

* * *

The group walked down some stairs, well Crazy Chick ran down the stairs screaming in joy then tripped and fell down the rest of the way. Poke ran down after her to see if she was okay and found the small girl laughing, she rolled her eyes at the girl's childishness. Candy walked behind Poke and saw Crazy Chick laughing, she reached down and helped the girl up before walking by the dead animal and into the door next to it.

Chris and Sheva caught up with the 3 girls and walked in through the other door. They managed to find some useful items in some of the boxes, wow, a green herb and some gold, nice. Before they walked out of the other door to leave the small building they picked up another green herb.

As they were walking a scream was heard from the building in front of them. Everyone was nervous to go on, well everyone but Crazy Chick that is. She squealed and ran to the building and called over her shoulder "Come on! Let's go see what that scream was about!" Poke sighed in annoyance, but then she seemed worried about Crazy Chick. She knows what's going to happen, and Crazy Chick doesn't have anything to defend herself with.

As they opened the door, they watched a couple of men hold a man down on the floor. The one who was on top of the struggling man shoved an something that was oval shaped with tentacles into the guy's mouth. Both men looked up at the group and got up and ran out of the door without saying a word.

The man on the floor turned and started coughing as the thing that was shoved in his mouth was traveling through his body. Sheva was about to walk over to him and help but Poke held her back, she didn't want Sheva to get hurt.

After the man stopped coughing he started to bleed from his eyes and ears, man that must have to suck. Candy just stood there with a stunned look on her face, she's seen this happen a lot in the game, but in person it's just horrible.

After a while the man made no sign of moving, Chris assumed he was okay and was about to ask him if he was but the man stood up and started move strangely, and ran to Crazy Chick. Crazy Chick automatically kicked the man in the stomach, then punched him causing him to stumble back.

Sheva took the chance and shot the man in the head, which made the man fall back dead. Candy ran over to Crazy Chick and said "Wow Crazy Chick! You totally pulled off some cool fighting. Good job."

Poke only patted Crazy Chick on the head to show her happiness. Crazy Chick only smiled in triumph before going over to an armchair and sitting on it and said "I'm so tired."

Poke only sighed before going over to the small girl and grabbed her by the foot and dragged her off the chair, Crazy Chick yelled "DON'T TAKE ME BACK TO THE SPECIAL PLACE AGAIN! PLEASE DON'T!"

Chris and Sheva stopped what they were doing and looked at the 2 girls. Poke said "She's crazy, so she says random things all the time. You get used to it after a while."

Chris and Sheva nodded before looking at each other nervously, this was going to happen often. The group headed for the door, the room was full of boxes and book shelves, Poke found a small box of ammo and placed it in her pocket.

Chris was looking for a way out of the building and saw a window, he turned to the other girls and grinned before saying "I guess we're going to have to jump."

The girls looked at the window then exchanged glances, Candy said "Chris, I don't think we can jump out of a two-story window." Poke looked at the window before saying "I've jumped out of windows before, but not this high."

Sheva said "Don't worry, Chris and I will jump out first then we'll catch you, okay?" The other 3 girls nodded.

Chris and Sheva jumped out the window and Poke was trying to convince Candy that it was okay to jump out the window. When they heard a ready Crazy Chick immediately jumped out the window and landed on Sheva.

Sheva looked to see if the girl was fine and saw her smiling, she got up and helped Crazy Chick up. She yelled another "Ready!" Candy seemed hesitant, Poke was getting impatient with her, after a few more minutes Poke just got annoyed so she pushed Candy out the window. Candy landed in Sheva's arms and looked up at Poke who was looking out the window with a grin on her face.

Candy yelled "DAMN YOU POKE!" Poke only smiled before jumping out the window and landed on her feet. Sheva looked at the girl with a surprised look on her face, she said "I didn't say ready yet."

Poke nodded "I know, but you were taking too long so I just jumped." She fixed her slightly curled hair, her friends curled her hair when she was sleeping. Her hair was starting to get in her face too much now so she reached into her pocket and found a hair band and put her hair into a high ponytail.

"Let's go." She said as she walked away from the small group. They caught up to her and walked around a corner when they heard a yell. They turned and saw a large group of majini with weapons running after them. Sheva was about to tell everyone to run to the house but found herself alone, she turned and saw her teammates running away.

She mumbled to herself that she was forced to work with such people before running after them. Sheva ran into the house and placed the blockade on the door to keep the enemies out. Poke picked some things from the shelves, a red herb and a grenade, nice.

She grabbed the green herb from her pocket and combined the two herbs before putting the mixture back in her pocket. Candy looked around and saw a door with a lock on it, she placed her hand on the lock and turned to Poke and said "Poke come here."

Poke walked over to Candy and saw the door, she grinned and turned to Chris. "Hey Chris, come help me kick this door down." Chris walked over to the 2 girls and looked at the door before nodding, Candy walked away since she didn't want to get hit, she watched as Poke and Chris kicked down the door allowing them entry to the next room. The group looked around the room and saw a hole in the ground, it seemed like it was the only way to get out, Poke shrugged before jumping down.

The others jumped down and the group walked until they saw a ladder, after they climbed the ladder, they picked up some ammo and went through the door. They saw a building and walked up to it, they picked up a green herb on the way in.

Something was happening outside since there was a lot of majini screaming to a guy holding a mega phone. They saw that one of the other men on the platform was the man they met at the butcher shop.

Crazy Chick started smiling and they saw why, a large man with an axe was getting ready to cut the butcher's head off. Poke was afraid Crazy Chick was going to catch the mob's attention so she held her away from the window. As soon as the man brought down his axe everyone turned away except for Poke and Crazy Chick. "Cool." Poke said, you really enjoy these kinds of things don't you Poke?

Crazy Chick managed to get out of Poke's grasp and ran over to the window with a grin on her face, she ran into it with a loud thud, well, at least it didn't break. The man with the mega phone looked around and saw that they had company, after he yelled something into the mega phone, the mob that was watching turned and ran for the house the group was in, well isn't this great?

After she received many glares from the others, especially Poke, Crazy Chick walked to the back of the room with a frown. She had to learn how to control herself.

Sheva noticed some bookshelves near the door and window, she thought it would be good to try to stay in the building as long as they could.

"Chris, Poke, push those bookshelves so we can stay in here longer, Candy, make sure Crazy Chick stays away from any windows in the future. " Chris and Poke did what they were told and pushed the bookshelves. Crazy Chick decided to actually be useful and started to walk around the room and found some ammo and handed it to her teammates.

The others started shooting at the majini so they wouldn't break into the building. Poke walked over to Crazy Chick. "Nice going, this is almost as bad as the time you ran around the room at my place and tripped on your shoelace and smacked against the window and broke it then fell out."

Chris and Sheva heard their conversation and stopped firing to look at Crazy Chick with a questioning look. Crazy Chick defended herself saying "I didn't tie my shoe because I was lazy and I got bored so I started running and I tripped on it. Gosh don't judge me."

Chris and Sheva slowly turned around and began firing again. Poke and Candy exchanged glances before Candy walked over to the 2 girls and made a signal for them to huddle up. As they huddled up Candy said loud enough for only Poke And Crazy Chick to hear "Okay, me and Poke know where a gun is in this place, when the guy with the axe comes and breaks down the wall, we'll all run to the place where the gun is and give it to you, okay?"

Crazy Chick nodded and they all broke apart from their huddled position and walked over to the wall that was separation them from the angry mob. A loud thumping could be heard coming to the wall and the 3 girls nodded to each other. The wall broke down revealing the man with the axe, this was the moment the girls were waiting for, the girls ran out of the building through the wall trying their best to avoid the axe.

Chris called to the girls "Hey! Where are you guys going?" Candy called over her shoulder "To get Crazy Chick a gun!"

* * *

**Well what do you guys think, I put some more humor into this,and it's 's some more information on Poke,Crazy Chick,and Candy.**

**Candy:Mostly the normal one,she has her crazy moments too,she's the shortest of the whole group,her outfit is tight black shirt with a black sweater over,the hood on her sweater cover her whole face except for her eyes and a small part of her nose,she has dark brown eyes,her brown hair is pretty long and is tied in a has some loose and tight black pants on,she has a dragon tattoo on her ankle,and some black jordan's,she likes some crazy things and has a few of the guns in this face will be revealed somewhere in this story,and she will be lazy in some of the chapters.**

**Crazy Chick:The craziest of the group,taller then Candy but shorter then Poke,her outfit is a black t-shirt with white long sleeves,the design on the shirt is red bloody letters saying 'Zombie Killer'.Some torn light and dark blue jeans and some plain white vans,she has loose brown hair,she tries to act normal but she acts crazy,she will have a lot of the guns in this story and will get hurt a few times in this story because of her craziness.**

**Poke:Normal and sometimes crazy and is usually upset,mad,annoyed,bored,or lazy,she's pretty tall for her age,she's as tall as Sheva,her outfit is a white shirt with one sleeve ripped off,the shirt's design is bloody prints,she also has on some fishnets under her black shorts,she has on some black fingerless gloves and she has on some black converse. She's into blood,gore,violence,and has dark brown hair that's a little curled thanks to her friends,her hair is usually in a ponytail or loose in this story,she gets a lot of guns because she loves the thought of shooting,she will also get hurt a few times.**

**Hope this will give you guys more of an idea to what the girls are like.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3!Sorry it took me a while to update,I was busy with stuff,you like this chapter.**

* * *

The heat from the sun was starting to get the girls confused, since Candy and Poke forgot where the machine gun that they knew that was somewhere in the area was placed. They were in a small building with a breakable wall, Poke looked out to see if the man with the axe was following them, only to her horror that she saw him walking over to the building they were in.

She turned around and saw a window. "Guys, come on." She said as she ran to the window, too bad she didn't turn around to see how close she was to the window, she smacked right into it, the impact causing the window to break, she fell out and got a piece of glass in her arm. She stood up and reached up and pulled the glass out of her arm causing blood to come out. She noticed a silver case a few feet away from her and mumbled to herself how it was possible she couldn't remember where it was.

She quickly ran over to the case and opened it grabbing the machine gun. She saw Candy and Crazy Chick running towards her, Poke handed the gun to Crazy Chick and placed her hand on her injury.

Crazy Chick was so happy that she started laughing like a maniac, Poke smiled slightly. Candy only rolled her eyes, after Crazy Chick finished laughing, she nodded for them to leave and help Chris and Sheva fight. The girls turned around and almost fainted as they saw the man with the axe right in front of them and was about to crush them with his axe.

Before the girls could react they felt someone grab their arms and pull them out of the way, the axe missed Poke by just an inch. The 3 girls turned and saw Chris and Sheva behind them. The group ran from the large man and back to the building they were at before. Poke turned around and saw a red barrel, she aimed at it and when the man with the axe was next to it she shot it.

The blast from the barrel caused the man to stumble down onto his knees, Sheva ran up to him and did a high kick on the man's head. Chris ran up to him and punched the man in the head, the three girls started shooting the large man in the head, after a few minutes the man gave one last growl and fell to the floor.

Chris and Sheva's radio turned on and the man on the other line told them to take cover. Chris and Sheva dragged the girls to a school-bus like cart and crouched down as a guy in a helicopter shot a rocket launcher down to the red gate that was blocking their way to the next area. As the group stood up Sheva noticed that there was blood on her hand, but it wasn't hers.

She looked at her teammates and saw that Poke was bleeding from her arm. She walked over to Poke and grabbed her arm causing Poke to stop walking and turn around to face her with a questioning look. Sheva pulled out a green herb from her pouch and sprayed it on Poke's injury before she grabbed some bandages and wrapped them around her arm. After Poke was bandaged, they both walked back to the group.

They followed a path that had a few turns and then the group met another door. There was an opening next to the door that had a ladder in it. Candy and Crazy Chick climbed down to see if there was anything. After a few minutes there was arguing between the two and then Crazy Chick climbed the ladder with Candy right behind her.

Candy grabbed Crazy Chick's ankle causing the girl to struggle in her grip, Crazy Chick managed to climb a little more before she yelled "Chris! Catch!" Then she threw a small chest full of gold coins at Chris and it hit the poor guy in the chest pretty hard, causing him to wince in pain and yell "What the h*ll Crazy Chick!"

Who knew Crazy Chick could throw so hard? Crazy Chick managed to get out of Candy's grip and climb out of the opening. She ran over to the chest full of coins and put the coins that fell out back into it. Candy climbed out and glared at Crazy Chick before looking away.

Crazy Chick sat down on the floor and pulled out a gold coin from the case and said to the coin "Hello Gold." She pulled out another gold coin and said "Hi Coin." After a while she ran out of names for the coins. Poke looked at the coin Crazy Chick was holding and noticed that it was shining in the sunlight.

She walked over to Crazy Chick while saying "Shiny." Crazy Chick then smiled and said "Thanks for helping me Poke." Poke nodded and they both started talking to the money. After a few more minutes they stopped sice they ran out of names for the coins and the group finally went to the next area.

OoO

The group found a broken ladder and Poke remembered what they were supposed to do, she turned to look at Chris and Sheva and said "Chris throw Sheva up there so she can investigate what's up there." Chris and Sheva exchanged glances before nodding.

Chris threw Sheva and stared after her. Poke and Crazy Chick exchanged a knowing smirk before Chris turned and saw them smirking and said "What?" Poke and Crazy Chick looked away smiling and Chris raised an eyebrow secretly smiling at their childishness.

Sheva jumped down and said "I saw a key up there, we need to find a way to get it." Everyone nodded before walking to a downtown like area. After they fought a few majini and threw Sheva up another broken ladder the group got the key that Sheva saw earlier.

The group made their way to the next area. As they walked a blonde-haired woman wearing a black dress ran out of a door and held on to a railing panting. She seemed to notice the group since she yelled "Help! Somebody help me!"A man walked out of the open door and dragged the girl back in to the building they were in.

_to be continued..._

* * *

**Cliffhangers are fun aren't they?Sorry this chapter is so 4 will be up soon...I hope.**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4,sorry it took a while,I was busy with school,no flames,I don't own Resident Evil.**

* * *

Poke watched as the girl was dragged back inside the building before shrugging and looked around and saw a small building that she remembered the key they found was for. She turned to Sheva and said "Hand me the key Sheva." Sheva looked at her before handing her the small silver key.

Poke walked to the building with Crazy Chick and Candy following behind. Chris and Sheva exchanged glances before they walked after the 3 girls. Poke opened the door and the group walked in and found a shotgun hanging on the wall. Poke ran up to it and said "I want the shotgun!"

Chris looked at Poke and was about to say something until she looked at him with puppy-dog eyes. _'Oh god not the eyes.' _he thought, he remembered when he was younger and Claire used to give him the same look whenever she wanted something. He sighed before nodding, Poke squealed in joy and took down the shotgun.

Sheva looked Chris with a grin before turning back to the 3 girls. Poke said "Let's go save that girl now." Everyone nodded before going out the building and walked up the stairs, well, everyone except for Poke and Crazy Chick. They ran up the stairs and Crazy Chick slipped and fell grabbing onto Poke's hand which made her fall too.

They both looked at each other before laughing. The other walked up and stared at them like they were crazy, well, they are. After they got up the group went into the building and the blonde woman they saw earlier fell and was about to hit the ground then Chris caught her.

Poke smirked at him before looking around the room. Chris looked down at the woman and asked "Are you okay?" The woman placed her arm on Chris's back as though she were hugging him. Poke knew what was going to happen next so she quickly grabbed her shotgun. Suddenly the woman shot her head up with tentacle like things coming from her mouth.

She then tried to attack Chris, Sheva noticed her partner in was in trouble so she turned and shot her gun to try to hit the woman but she jumped back the bullet only missing by a few inches. The tentacles went back into her mouth and she straightened her posture.

Candy started to shoot the woman in the head and Crazy Chick soon used her machine gun to do the same. Soon, Chris and Sheva joined them with their pistols. After a bullet went into the woman's head a big black worm-like thing came out of it.

Poke immediately started to shoot at it with her shotgun. Crazy Chick grinned at the woman and began shooting at her again. Soon more majini showed up and Candy, Chris, and Sheva began shooting at them leaving Poke and Crazy Chick to kill the woman.

After a while Poke ran out of bullets in her shotgun, she looked in her pockets to see if she had ammo but no luck. She sighed in frustration, how could she forget about the ammo? Poke sighed and placed her hand in her pocket, that's when she remembered she had a grenade.

Poke pulled out the small grenade and looked up and told her team "Get back." The group did as they were told. Poke made sure her team was far enough from the enemies before she pulled the pin from the grenade and threw it.

The blast managed to kill a large amount of the majini and the woman with the large parasite. The group killed the remaining enemies and walked out the door. As the group walked Chris and Sheva's radio turned on and the man on the other line said "Mathison to HQ. We've lost contact with Alpha Team! They're under attack by an unidentified hostile! Reinforcements head to the deal coordinates immediately!"

"Sheva here, roger that." Sheva said.

"Move out!" Chris said.

The group turned around shot at a few majini that started to come. Then they turned around and opened a door to building and went inside. As the group walked down a hall a loud chilling scream was heard.

Poke felt a cold shiver down her spine, she took a deep breath and calmed down a little. The group seemed a little hesitant to go on but they had a mission to do. They continued to walk and when they were upstairs a body fell in front of them. Chris looked at the body and said "He's part of Alpha Team. Damn it we're too late!"

The group continued to walk for a while until they reached a door, Chris turned to look at Poke and they both nodded and kicked the door open, the force causing the door to break off the wall. The group walked in and saw dead bodies scattered on the floor.

Chris noticed one of them was moving and he quickly ran over to the figure. Sheva walked around looking at the room and bodies. Poke, Candy, and Crazy Chick watched as Chris and the man talked, the man handed Chris a disk before dying.

Poke looked away and walked around, breaking some boxes and getting the ammo from them. She turned around and saw Sheva walking up to Chris and heard her say "I saw someone, but they ran away."

Chris looked at the disk in his hand. Sheva walked closer to him and asked "Could it be our target Irving?" Chris looked down without a word.

Poke sighed and grabbed Candy and Crazy Chick's hand and dragged them out of the room. Candy struggled and said "Let go Poke. I'm too lazy to be dragged. Let me go!"

Poke just ignored her and turned and walked while dragging them until they reached an elevator, she lightly pushed Candy and Crazy Chick inside before standing in the center of them.

After a few seconds Candy got bored of waiting for Chris and Sheva so she yelled out "Chris, Sheva! Get over here already!" After a few minutes Chris and Sheva finally came up and got in the elevator. Poke pressed the button to go down and the elevator doors closed.

OoO

The group was walking to the door after they found the key, Chris was about to open it until he heard Candy say "Hurry up Chris, I'm tired of waiting." He looked back and glared at her slightly before turning around and was about to open the door but he heard singing behind him. He turned and saw that all three girls were singing a song he never heard of.

_Chicken wing, chicken wing hotdog and bologna _

_Cheese and macaroni_

_Chilling with my homie_

They were about to start again, but the look Chris and Sheva were giving them made them stop. Chris turned around again and was about to put the key in the door until he heard footsteps running away. He groaned in annoyance and turned around and saw Candy, Poke, and Crazy Chick running away.

He completely turned around and saw why they were running, a big creature that looked like it was made of worms was right in front of him and Sheva. He and Sheva immediately ran after the girls. After they managed to catch up with them, Chris turned around and saw that the creature was going through the door.

The door immediately closed after the creature crawled in. Chris turned and saw that Sheva, Candy,and Crazy Chick were at the controls. Poke was trying to push down a cylinder-like container that was on the other side of where the other girls were, after a few seconds of pushing, kicking, even being dumb enough to slap at it, she managed to get it to fall.

Chris ran towards her and turned around and saw that the creature was slowly crawling over to them. He looked at the cylinder Poke had dropped to the floor and hoped that there was something flammable in it. He and Poke backed up as the creature was getting closer. The creature crawled over the cylinder, and to Chris's surprise, the cylinder somehow managed to attach to the creature.

Chris raised his gun, aiming at the cylinder and shot it. Unfortunately, he and Poke were a little too close to the blast zone and the pressure from the explosion caused them both to fall. Poke winced in pain as she hit her head on the hard floor. She stood up with shaky legs and placed her throbbing head in her hands.

Chris stood up and saw that Poke looked like she was in pain. He turned and saw that the blast from the cylinder didn't destroy the monster, he looked to the furnace behind him and turned to look at the others, Sheva was staring at Poke with a worried look on her face. She turned so she was looking at him, Chris said "Poke and I will lead that thing into the furnace when that thing is inside I'll give the signal to turn it on. Okay?"

Sheva nodded and Chris quickly grabbed Poke's hand and he waited until the creature was a little closer and then they ran into the furnace with the creature following them. Chris lightly pushed Poke in front of him and turned to look back at the creature, he turned his head back around and yelled out to Sheva.

"Now!" Sheva pushed a few buttons and looked at the door and saw Poke and Chris run out before the door closed. The furnace turned on and burned the creature while it was screaming as it melted. Crazy Chick smirked as she watched the creature, Sheva turned towards Chris and Poke and noticed that Poke looked like she was feeling better. The group walked out of the now open door and back to the door they still had to open.

* * *

**Hope you liked this,please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know this chapter is late but I was busy and I needed some more inspiration,hope you enjoy this!**

**Candy:illy213 does NOT own Resident Evil 5**

* * *

Chris opened the door and led the group down a hall and picked up some ammo that was conveniently placed inside a case on a box and got into an elevator down the hall and went up. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened Chris and Sheva walked out first to check for any enemies, they both looked around with their guns raised just in case. Poke, Candy, and Crazy Chick walked out of the elevator casually, they knew there wouldn't be enemies here. But they did know that there was a camera watching all of them in the room.

Chris and Sheva stood next to a car looking around, Chris seemed to have spotted what he was looking, because he put his gun away and opened the car door saying "I got it." Sheva looked at him with a small nod and turned back to look around. Chris opened the thing he found and pulled out the information he got from DeChant and started typing in what seemed to be a laptop.

"What was that thing?" Sheva asked as she looked around. "A B.O.W that scum-bag Irving left to set us up. Considering what it did to Alpha Team…I think we're lucky to still be breathing." Chris said while waiting for the system to load. "If only we could have gotten there sooner." Sheva said with a sad glint in her eyes. "If we had, we'd probably be dead too." Chris said as he began typing random stuff. Poke, Candy and Crazy Chick were looking around the room for anything useful, Candy fond a box with a machine gun inside so she grabbed it and put it on her back. Then Chris held the earpiece he was wearing and said "Chris to HQ, do you copy?" After a few seconds Chris seemed to be replying to HQ because he then said "This whole town has gone to h*ll. The people here they're acting like those Ganado detailed in the Kennedy Report and aside from that, there's something new, something we never encountered before."

"Our transportation has been taken out too," Sheva said "Requesting a mission update." Whatever HQ said, it made both Chris and Sheva upset because Chris said "Wait we're the only ones left, you want us to go in there alone!" After listening to what HQ was saying next they said Sheva said "But wait, we can't…" HQ cut her off and after they hung up Sheva said "This is insane!" Chris said "You ever get the feeling you're expendable?" Sheva turned to look at him and they both stared at each other. Crazy Chick ran up to them and broke them out of their daze when she held up a small box of coins to them. She grinned and said "I can name more coins now!" Chris and Sheva both groaned in annoyance. Chris looked around and saw Poke and Candy breaking boxes and collecting ammo and gold. Poke ran over to them and handed them both a few boxes of ammo. They thanked her and she ran off to see if there was anymore items to pick up.

Candy was checking out the machine gun she found to see if she needed to put anymore ammo in. When she was done she looked at Crazy Chick who was naming coins, then she looked at Poke who was mixing some herbs that they found earlier. Chris looked at Crazy Chick and shook his head as she named the coins, he was getting annoyed by the names Crazy Chick was saying so he said "Crazy Chick, shut up or I will slap you." At this Crazy Chick began crying, Candy looked up and groaned "Shut the –beep- up Crazy Chick." This only made her cry louder, Poke glared at them before she got up and went to another part of the room. Chris looked at Sheva for help but she shook her head at him, Chris looked at Crazy Chick and sighed.

He dug in his pocket and found what he was looking for, he pulled out an energy bar and looked at it then at Crazy Chick. "Hey Crazy Chick do you want some candy?" Crazy Chick looked up and said "Candy?" She jumped up and grabbed the energy bar from Chris's hands and opened it. She broke off half and was about to eat it until Candy said "Wait Crazy Chick!" Crazy Chick looked at her and waited, after a few minutes she said "What?" Candy shook her head and said "Never mind, go on and eat it." Crazy Chick smiled before shoving the half of the energy bar she broke off into her mouth.

Crazy Chick started chewing but stopped, she swallowed and said "This is not candy!" She walked over to Candy and there was a zip, a gulp, then another zip and then Crazy Chick stepped away from Candy, whose eyes were getting bigger. Then she yelled "SPONGEBOB!" Candy began to run around the room screaming like crazy. Crazy Chick ran up to Poke and stole her pistol from her pocket and then she and Candy shot Chris in each arm at the same time. Chris yelled "What the –beep- guys!" Poke pointed at him and laughed before tossing Sheva mixed herbs. As Sheva started healing Chris's injuries, Candy and Crazy Chick started dancing, then they both did the salsa.**(A.N. don't ask, my friends are helping me with this and they wanted this to happen)**

Then Crazy Chick started doing the disco and Candy began doing a strange dance on the floor. Chris turned to Poke and pointed to Candy and asked "What is she doing?" Poke said "She's doing the worm!" Then she pointed to Candy and Crazy Chick and said "Look! They're racing with the worm now!" Chris turned to the other girls who were currently trying to get to the other side of the room while doing the dance. Candy jumped up and yelled "I won!" Crazy Chick stood up and frowned at Candy and said "No fair!" Candy thought for a second then said "Want to have a screaming contest?"

Crazy Chick began screaming at her then Candy screamed back louder. This went on for a few seconds until Candy won with a very loud scream that caused Crazy Chick and Poke to cover their ears. Crazy Chick then frowned before sitting down at the other side of the room. After a few minutes Crazy Chick got bored _'We're taking too long in here.'_ She thought as she looked at the others, Candy and Poke were talking and Sheva was trying to get Chris to calm down. She sighed before looking at the door and had an idea _'Maybe I could leave without them noticing me.' _ She thought as she quietly stood up and walked over to the door silently not realizing that she forgot her gun.

She opened the door, making sure that it wouldn't creak and stepped out and silently closed the door. She turned around and saw a boat that was half sunk before walking until she stopped when she saw a trip mine she reached down for her gun and felt nothing her eyes widened as she ran her hands around her body looking for her gun. She groaned when she realized she left it inside the building. She looked at the trip mine and barely had enough time to jump out of the way as an arrow shot it causing it to explode. She looked around and couldn't find the one who fired the arrow. She heard something behind her and was about to turn around when something grabbed her from behind.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter!Please review!**_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the new chapter!Since it's summer and I have more time to update my expect quicker updates!  
Disclaimer:I don't own Resident Evil or it's characters, only my character.I don't even own Candy or Crazy Chick, they belong to my friends.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

_She looked around and couldn't find the one who fired the arrow. She heard something behind her and was about to turn around when something grabbed her from behind._

Poke was counting down to start the race that she and Candy were having. She looked around for Crazy Chick to see if she wanted to join, but she couldn't find her. She stopped counting and walked around looking for Crazy Chick. Poke found her gun lying on the floor, she looked to the others.

"Guys I can't find Crazy Chick." Everyone looked at her and looked around the room and couldn't see Crazy Chick anywhere. Candy looked at the door that Crazy Chick walked out from a while ago.  
"I think she went outside." Candy said while gathering her weapons and making sure they had ammo before heading towards the door, everyone else got their stuff and followed her out. As Poke was about to leave, she turned and grabbed Crazy Chick's gun and ran out after the others.

-With Crazy Chick-

Crazy Chick was trying desperately to fight the majini that was holding her from behind. Just as the majini was going to kill her she heard a gunshot and the majini let her go. She looked up to see Chris punch the majini, finishing him. Crazy Chick looked around and saw the majini that fired the arrow earlier, looking ready to shoot Chris.

Just as she was about to warn Chris, she heard a bullet and the majini fell. She turned around and saw the others come up to her. She felt happy that they came for her. Poke walked up to her and handed her her gun she left in the building.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she handed Crazy Chick her ammo. Crazy Chick grinned and nodded at her. The group continued on their mission, after shooting a trip mine that was in their way. After fighting multiple majini and killing the sniper majini, Poke grew uneasy as the group walked. She knew what was coming next, _dogs_.

Sure she killed them all the time when she played the game, but that was before they got sucked in. She felt uneasy with each step she took. After finding a first aid spray in a barrel that was in one of the large bins and shooting the trip mine near it the group saw one of the dogs walk slowly from a gap between two bins.

The dog stopped and it's head split in half, revealing tentacles and what looked like teeth. Poke looked away in disgust, sure it looked cool when she saw it in the game, but seeing it happen right before your eyes…. Once the other dogs showed up behind the main dog they started to attack.

As Poke was shooting the other dogs, she didn't notice the dog with tentacles looking ready to attack until it jumped on her. She kept the dog's face open to keep it from killing her. Her arms were starting to get tired but she kept them still. Just as she was about to give up and let go the dog was kicked off of her. Confused she looked up and saw Chris shoot the dog and until it died. Chris turned to her and helped her up with a worried look.

"Are you okay?" He asked after she stood up. Poke nodded and said "Yeah, thanks." Chris checked her for any serious injuries and when he found none the group continued. As the group was about to turn left a majini walked out and was ready to attack with his weapon but Candy shot it before it can hit anyone.

The group climbed up a ladder that was on a bin and jumped down after going through another bin. The group walked and there were multiple majini and dogs in the area. Poke looked around and saw a majini that was larger than the others the group had encountered. Chris and Sheva shot at the majini around them while Poke, Candy, and Crazy Chick climbed on the bins to shoot the majini from up there.

As the girls were shooting the dogs and majini that were attacking Chris and Sheva, the Big Man Majini climbed up the bins they were on top of and started running towards them. Poke noticed and told Candy and Crazy Chick and the trio started to shoot at the majini. But as he grew closer they were forced to back up. Poke was going to take another step back but her foot slipped a bit off the edge of the bin they were standing on. They ran out of room to back away from the Big Man Majini.

Candy and Crazy Chick noticed the situation and tried harder to kill the Big Man. Chris and Sheva finished with the dogs and majini on the lower level and were looking for the girls. Sheva looked at the bins and pointed to the girls "Up there!" Chris looked to where she was pointing and saw the girls trying at the edge of the bins trying to kill a large majini before he got too close.

Chris and Sheva started to shoot at the big majini to try to help the girls. When the Big Man Majini noticed them and jumped off the bin going after them. Candy and the other two girls started shooting at the majini and it gave one final growl before falling on the ground, dead.

Chris and Sheva waited for the girls to climb down from the bin before they went to the large moss covered door. Chris tried to push it open, but he needed help from someone. Poke walked up to the door and they both pushed at it until the door started to slide. Once they opened the door, the group went through and got a red herb and some gold from boxes that were lying on a stack of bags. They noticed that the road was broken but that they were able to jump over to the other side. Chris went first and walked a few steps forward, just as he turned to signal to the others to jump towards him, he heard Poke yell "Chris look out!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger!I know that some of you hate these, but there'll be more soon, so stay tuned! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! This update came quicker huh? Well since I have a lot more time to write since it;s summer, updates for my stories will be a bit ! I hope you like this chapter!**_  
_

**Disclaimer:I don't own Resident Evil 5.I don't even own Candy or Crazy Chick!They belong to my friends.I only own Poke.  
Anyways,on to the chapter!**

* * *

_Just as he turned to signal to the others to jump towards him, he heard Poke yell "Chris look out!"_

Chris turned around and saw a large truck being driven by a majini heading towards him. He started shooting at the driver and the truck flipped to the side sliding toward him but Chris managed to get out of the way before he was hit. There was enough space for him and the others to continue so he signaled for them to jump over. Once they were on the other side multiple majini came running at them with weapons.

Candy aimed at the red barrels near them and fired, causing it to explode, killing most of the majini. The ones who didn't get blown up continued to run towards them. Crazy Chick shot at them with her machine gun. Once they killed all the majini they got some gold, ammo, and hand grenade from the boxes that were in a building. As they walked down the stairs Poke pulled out her shotgun and made sure it had ammo before they walked through the entrance of the sewers.

Candy, Crazy Chick, and Poke prepped their guns as the group walked. Suddenly, a few dogs came out and started running to attack them, but the trio was prepared and began to shoot at the dogs. Chris and Sheva started to help them. When they finished killing the last dog two came running at them. Poke shot at the bigger dog before it's head split open. After the last dog was killed the group continued walking through the sewers, opening a door and walked into a small room with two boxes. After collecting the ammo from the boxes the group went through the door that led them outside.

After walking down the short corridor and going out into the sunlight. Poke turned around and picked up the blue sapphire that she knew was on the floor before turning around and preparing her weapons to fight the new enemy that they would discover, the kipepeo. "My god," Sheva muttered as they looked at the majini that were lying on the floor. "Something's coming! Watch out!" Chris yelled as kipepeo started to rip it's way out from their backs. The group started to shoot at them, Candy, Crazy Chick, and Poke were careful not to let them get to close or else they would get hurt if the kipepeo got a hold of them.

Once they were out of the way another one ripped out from the majini that was still lying on the floor. After they killed that one they carefully approached the majini with it's back to the wall, helping him sit up. He got up and started to attack them but they shot him and another kipepeo ripped out from his back and after killing that one they shot the lock that was on the door they were going to go through before walking through the sewers again. The group walked for a while before climbing up a ladder that led to the port.

After everyone climbed up the ladder and walked up the small set of stairs, the group walked around looking at the buildings and stalls with fruit that were around them. Candy looked over to the large red metal doors and noticed a majini standing there, as she got closer to the door the majini ran off and went to the boat that was at the dock. Shrugging her shoulders she looked towards the others who were scanning the area to make sure it was safe. She checked her gun to make sure it had enough ammo for what was going to be coming soon.

She looked towards Poke and Crazy Chick, who were doing the same thing. The group walked over to a building with green doors and a lock keeping it closed. Chris shot at the lock until it broke off and opened the door. The group walked in and Poke looked up to see a dead body hanging from the ceiling. Candy aimed her gun at the key that was also hanging from the ceiling and shot at it, causing it fall and land on the floor. Candy walked over to it and picked it up from the floor.

Suddenly a majini crashed through the window of the building they were in. Then the calls of other majini were heard and the group heard footsteps coming toward the building they were in. The group went towards the front door and got out of the building, where there were multiple majini waiting for them. Crazy Chick noticed that was another Big Man majini among the other majini.

The group started to shoot at the majini that were running at them. Candy looked around to check if it was safe before running over to the port doors and used the key she picked up to open the door. The others ran up to join her and they all ran to the boat where a majini swung at them with a wrench but it missed and Crazy Chick killed it. They shot at the majini that ran towards them and Poke readied her shotgun when she saw that the Big Man majini was coming closer to them.

Once the Big Man majini was close enough the group started shooting at him. Once the majini was dead the group started running to the other side of the port and climbed up the ledge. The group took cover behind a wall to avoid being hit by fire arrows. Crazy Chick looked up when she heard a helicopter flying towards them. "You five okay?" Kirk's voice said through Chris and Sheva's earpieces. "HQ sent me in to provide air support. It's gonna get hot down there so watch out!"

"Roger. Thanks, Kirk." Sheva said into her earpiece. "Wow, I didn't think HQ actually cared." Chris said as the group ran from the wall they were standing by. They had t be careful as they fought the majini, because Kirk was firing rockets to the ground helping them kill the enemies. Candy took cover in the building near their exit when a rocket landed too close for her liking. She shot the majini that were in the building with her and looked around. She found a silver case lying on the table and opened. She smirked as she picked up the sniper rifle that was in the case. She ran out to join the others outside and noticed that all the majini were gone.

"Stay frosty down there. You're almost at the station." Kirk said as he flew away from the group. As the group walked toward the red doors they were supposed to go through Poke noticed Candy's sniper rifle. "Oh you found the rifle." She said as Candy looked at it before nodding. They hurried over to Chris, Sheva, and Crazy Chick were waiting for them. Once everyone was together, the group walked through the red doors to continue the mission.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter!Leave a review and more will be coming your way!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally!God I'm sorry this took long,school has been hell and I've been busy. But I'm off for Thanksgiving Break so hopefully writer's block doesn't hit me too you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: illy213 does NOT own Resident Evil 5**

* * *

The group looked around the shanty town they were now in. Candy remembered where a box was near where they were so she ran in the direction of the box's location. When she got near a window two majini jumped out of it. Candy readily shot them with her pistol.

After receiving ammo from the box she saw the others running toward her. Crazy Chick carefully entered the building through the open window and dodged a blow from a majini before shooting it.

After checking to make sure there were no other majini in the building the group looked around. Poke looked at the table in the center and saw what appeared to be organs and a chainsaw. Poke tensed up as she realized they would have to face the chainsaw majini soon.

The group exited the building and walked down a path. All of a sudden a helicopter surrounded by kipepeo came into view. Kirk's voice yelling through Chris and Sheva's ear pieces.

"What the –beep- are those?! Mathison to HQ! I'm being attacked by flying B.O.W's!" As the helicopter grew more out of control, Kirk's voice continued yelling.

"I'm losing engine power! Oh –beep-! I'm out of control! I'm going down! Mayday! Mayday!"

"Kirk! What's going on?!" Chris yelled. Some of the kipepeo flew towards them, Poke Candy, and Crazy Chick started shooting at them.

"Come in Kirk!"

The last thing the group heard from Kirk was his screams before static was heard. Then a different voice came on. "This is HQ the helicopter's been downed. The helicopter's been downed. All nearby units proceed to the crash site. Repeat. All nearby units proceed to the crash site."

The group continued to walk until they found a broken ladder. They looked at Sheva, but she shook her head.

"I'm not going to be thrown up again. I don't even have a rifle to shoot majini with." Candy tensed up and started to slowly back away, but Poke stopped her.

"Candy didn't you find that rifle near the dock?" The others turned and looked at Candy.

"Oh yeah you did!" Crazy Chick said as she saw the rifle on Candy's back.

"Can't I give the rifle to Sheva?" Candy asked as equipped the rifle and handed it Sheva, but she declined.

"Since you found the rifle I think you should be thrown up the ladder." Candy groaned as she walked closer to the ladder where Chris was waiting with his hands held out. Candy looked up at the ledge she was supposed to land on and gulped before balancing on Chris's hands.

"Are you ready?" Candy nodded and Chris threw her up in the air. Candy grabbed the edge of the platform and pulled herself up. She pulled out the rifle and watched as majini suddenly came from the building across from where she was standing.

The others rushed on the path to the building and started shooting at the majini. Candy started to shoot at the majini that got too close to them. Once all the majini were taken care of she turned and walked back to edge but froze. How was she going to get down?

Chris caught her last time but he and the others are in the building. She looked down to see how far the jump was. It wasn't too high but it was high enough for her to be scared.

"Candy come on!" She heard Crazy Chick yell. Candy took a deep breath before backing up a bit. She ran towards the edge and jumped off. She closed her eyes and felt her feet land on the ground, she wobbled slightly but regained her composure. She ran to join the others in the building.

Inside the building, Crazy Chick looked around for anything useful before walking into what looked like a restroom, she checked the stalls before making it to the last one. Expecting nothing to be there, she put away her gun and walked forward. She looked into the last stall and was surprised when a majini grabbed her wrists trying to attack her. She managed to get the majini off her of her and was about to pull out her gun when a gun shot rang out and the majini was dead.

Crazy Chick turned to see Poke standing there. "You okay?" She asked as she put away her gun. Crazy Chick nodded and she thought about something.

"Why was it in the restroom?" She asked as the majini melted away. Poke shrugged. "Beats me." Poke checked the stall and found a red herb, she picked it up and she and Crazy Chick walked out of the room.

The others were looking around the room. Poke looked around and remembered that there was a barrel somewhere. She turned and looked at the wooden planks build together to make what looked to be a wall, she saw a barrel through the gaps and walked toward it. She walked through the space between two walls and was going to smash the barrel when a pair of arms grabbed her, causing her to scream.

The others turned in surprise and Chris shot the majini. The majini let go of her and Poke turned and kicked it. The majini fell back and Poke stomped on it's face as hard as she could. The majini melted away and Poke sighed before pouting. _'I forgot about that one.'_ She thought before walking away, no longer interested in the barrel. "You okay?" Sheva asked as Poke leaned on the wall next to her. Poke nodded, "Yeah, he just surprised me."

"How's your arm?" Poke looked at the bandages on her arm and shrugged. "Fine, it doesn't hurt anymore."

"Good." Poke looked at Chris as he looked at the locked door. "We can't get out of this building. We need to find another way out." Chris said as he examined the large red double doors. He tried kicking at it, but it didn't work, the lock on the other side was keeping it in place. He sighed as he looked for another way out.

Poke got off the wall and walked around, stopping at the bottom of the stairs she knew were there. Candy followed her to see where she was going and stopped when she saw the stairs, turning back to the others she called "We could take these stairs." Chris and Sheva walked towards Candy and Poke to see what they were talking about. "Yeah, we should."

Candy was about to start walking up the stairs when a majini started running down from the top with a shovel in its hands. Sheva quickly pulled out her pistol and shot the majini, Chris running up to it and punching it square in the jaw, killing it. "It could be like that every floor, we need to be careful." Sheva said. The others nodded in agreement. The group continued their way up the multiple flights of stairs, killing any enemies that were there and also picking up supplies that were randomly laying around.

There were no more stairs to climb up so the group walked out of the door that was after the last flight. There was another building across from them, a ledge was there, similar to the one they were standing on. There was enough distance for Chris to throw one of the others to the other side. He turned to Sheva, but she merely shook her head. "I'm not some ragdoll you can just throw around whenever you're stuck." Chris looked towards Candy, but she took a few steps back, shaking her head. Crazy Chick followed suit when he looked at her. Chris sighed before looking towards Poke, who was staring off into space.

"Okay Poke, you're up." Poke whipped her head around to look at him, "Huh?!" She said looking frantic. "You heard me, get over here." Poke raised her arms in protest, "Hold on a minute-"

"You managed to jump from that window back in town without a problem! You can do this." Chris said, trying to calm her down.

"That's because I knew I wouldn't die if I timed the jump correctly! Plus, I might-"

"Calm down! You won't miss the edge, I'll make sure of it. You just need to take a few steps back, run towards the edge, get on my hands and jump while I throw you. Does that sound simple enough?" He said, but Poke shook her head. Sighing, Chris said, "Look, you can make it. Trust me, we're all partners remember?" Poke though a bit before nodding. "Good, now get ready."

Poke took a few steps back, making sure to be aligned with Chris. She looked toward the edge before looking to Chris. She took a deep breath before running towards Chris, she placed her foot in his hand and tried her best not to scream as she was thrown to the other building. She rolled on her side as she landed on the building to avoid any injuries. She jumped up with an accomplished smile on her face. Running to the large hole in the middle of the roof, she jumped down to the floor below it.

"Hey Candy, wasn't something supposed to happen?" Crazy Chick asked, loud enough for only her to hear. Candy thought about it and nodded, "Yeah majini are supposed to run up and attack you when you land to the other building…" Realization struck both of them and they quickly looked towards Poke, who was backing up quickly. Majini were going up the stairs and she couldn't find a way around them, she was trapped.

* * *

**That's all for this chapter :) Review and favorite if you enjoyed and the next one will hopefully be up soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_I'm the worst writer on this planet. ._ Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I hate how long it takes me to get back into writing. Curse you writer's block! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, might as well end one without a cliff-hanger for once :-) So yeah, enjoy the chapter! Oh! Happy New Year!-dodges flying vase-And Resident Evil 5 is not mine by the way, it belongs to the wonderful Capcom so yay! **

* * *

_Majini were going up the stairs and she couldn't find a way around them, she was trapped._

Candy immediately pulled out her sniper rifle and started to shoot at the majini that were crowding around Poke, who was trying her best to fend them off. Once enough of them were dead, Poke quickly ran down the stairs , with a few majini trailing behind her. The group listened for a while, waiting. Suddenly a gunshot was hard a few floors below them, Poke's voice calling out to them "Guys the door is unlocked!"

The group started to make their way down the stairs. Suddenly they heard a scream come from downstairs. Running down the rest of the way, they saw that Poke was pinned from behind by a majini. Sheva pulled out her gun and shot the majini, Poke then turned and finishing it off with a kick to the face. "You okay" Crazy Chick asked her after they opened the unlocked door. Poke nodded at her and pouted a bit, "Why do I always fail to notice people creeping up on me?" Crazy Chick shrugged in response.

The group started to kill the remaining majini that were in the area. Once that was finished , they looked around for anything that could be useful before they left. Crazy Chick had a few thoughts that were bugging her and called Poke and Candy over. When they were with her, she said "Isn't that one guy with the sack on his head-" Poke interrupted her, "The chainsaw majini?"  
"Whatever! Anyway, isn't he supposed to show up soon?" Candy answered her, "Yeah, when we go up those stairs over there, he shows up."

"Then we need to get prepared." Poke said as she started mixing the herbs she grabbed while they were looking for supplies. Crazy Chick and Candy started to reload their guns, Poke doing the same after. Poke handed them both a vial of mixed herbs and they were ready. Candy looked over and saw Chris and Sheva still looking around for ammo or other supplies.

"We kind of need a strategy, don't we?" Crazy Chick asked. Poke and Candy nodded in response. "I heard that Chainsaw Majini can't climb through windows, so we could use that to our advantage. Like, we jump through the window and he just keeps running into the wall, while he's doing that we can shoot him until he goes around then jump through the window again and repeat." Poke said.

"That sounds pretty good but what if we get tired from all the jumping?" Candy asked after thinking the idea over. Poke was about to reply, but went silent and shrugged. "You know we could just run and shoot, that plan has worked through all the times we played through this level." Crazy Chick pointed out. Poke and Candy looked at her with surprised looks.

"Wow Crazy Chick, for the first time you actually have a pretty decent plan." Candy said while Poke nodded in agreement. Crazy Chick looked at them with a large grin on her face, "Really?!" Candy and Poke nodded and she started to jump while cheering. "You guys okay?" They heard Sheva yell from inside one of the buildings. They gave each other a look before Candy replied, "Yeah, Crazy Chick just….. found a rock!"

"Well good for you Crazy Chick." Chris said sarcastically. Crazy Chick frowned at Candy and Poke. Candy shrugged as they walked towards Chris and Sheva, who finished looking for supplies. "You guys ready?" Chris asked them once they were all together. The three girls nodded and the group started their way towards the stairs.  
"Hey maybe you should reload your guns." Poke said when they started walking up the stairs. Chris and Sheva stopped walked and looked at her with confused looks. "Why do you say that, we already killed the majini that were in the area?" Poke stopped to think for a quick moment before saying "Well, you never know. Anything could be beyond these doors and I like to know that we're prepared." Chris raised an eyebrow in suspicion but before he can question her a figure started making it's way towards the door they were walking to. The group stopped and watched, the person had a sack-lick mask over it's head, and it saw through the one hole in the eye area. The majini was holding a large chainsaw in it's hands, suddenly, the chainsaw was turned on and the majini cut the bar that kept the door locked.

The group ran back down the stairs. Chris and Sheva turned around to shoot at the majini. They started running again when the majini got closer. Candy turned and started firing at the majini. Her gun suddenly ran out of bullets and she didn't have time to reload. She ran towards the window of a building and jumped over, the majini running into it. Poke saw this and began shooting at it with her shotgun, bringing the dangerous monster's attention to her. Running away from it, she tossed a grenade in it's direction and shot it, the majini covering it's only visible eye, sort of paralyzed.

Chris ran over and punched I, Sheva shooting it before both of them ran from it's line of sight. Crazy Chick shot at it with her machine gun, drawing it's attention toward her, she started running towards the building Candy was in and repeated Candy's earlier actions. Chris ran up the stairwell leading to the gate and turned, aiming his pistol at the electric box on the floor, shooting it once the majini got close enough. The majini became paralyzed again and Sheva did a round house kick. Other majini that appeared earlier were starting to run towards the building Candy and Crazy Chick were in. They both started shooting at them, trying to keep them away from the others. Poke shot an enemy near the large, chainsaw wielding majini, accidentally bringing it's attention towards her. Cursing under her breath, she started running.

Candy and Crazy Chick saw this and started shooting at it, trying to get it away from their friend. The majini turned to them and starting running towards them, chainsaw raised. But instead of running into the window, it ran for the door. The two shorter girls jumped through the window, running towards the others. Crazy Chick tripped on a rock, falling flat on her face. If it were in a much different situation, Candy and Poke would both be laughing, but sadly, it wasn't. Crazy Chick rolled on her back, rubbing at the scratches on her face. Opening her brown eyes more, they widened in horror at what was above her. The majini was towering over her, chainsaw ready to be brought down onto her. She closed her eyes, awaiting the pain, when none came, she opened one eye in confusion.

The majini was paralyzed, Chris running up to punch it. Crazy Chick felt arms pick her up from the floor and drag her a safe distance from the slightly frightening enemy. She looked up to see her two friends, who stopped when they were at a safe enough distance. Poke knelt down next to her, a worried look plastered on her face.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Crazy Chick nodded, for it was all she could do at that moment. She remained seated, trying to steady her heartbeat, which felt like it would burst through her chest at any moment. Candy turned and started shooting at the majini that were still around. Poke turning around to join her, finally Crazy Chick stood up on shaky legs and began shooting at them with her friends. When all the normal majini were gone they turned, watching Chris and Sheva shoot at the somehow still living majini. "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Candy's slightly muffled voice asked.  
"We find popcorn and soda and watch this?" Crazy Chick asked with hopeful eyes. Candy looked at her before slapping the back of her head. Crazy Chick yelled out a small "Ow!" Rubbing her head with a pout. "No moron, we go up the stairs and shoot the electric box when the chainsaw guy is close enough then shoot when he's down."

"But I like my idea better." Candy looked at Crazy Chick with a threatening look and began raising her hand up, signaling that she would hit her again. Crazy Chick raised her arms in defense. "Okay, okay! We'll do your plan!" She said in hopes she wouldn't get hit again. Candy nodded and lowered her arm, the trio began running towards the stairwell and up the steps, Poke being as careful as she could so as not to fall from her clumsiness. Once they were up high enough, Candy looked towards the majini, who was chasing after Chris and Sheva, who ran out of ammo. She began shooting at it, drawing it's attention towards the trio. It began running towards, chainsaw raised slightly above it's sack covered head. Once it was close to the electric box, Candy shot it, shocking their enemy.

Poke and Crazy Chick proceeded to shoot at the now stumbling majini. When it regained it's composure, Candy shot the box again, Poke and Crazy Chick shooting at it. This process repeated itself for one final time, before finally, the chainsaw majini fell to it's knees, before lying onto it's side, dead. Crazy Chick ran down the stairs, falling down halfway, Poke and Candy both let out a laugh at that. Crazy Chick stood back up and ran down the rest of the stairs. She ran to the dead body and collected the key they vitally needed. Chris and Sheva ran up to her, Poke and Candy walking down the stairs. "Are you girls okay?" Sheva's concerned voice said, breaking the short silence. The trio nodded and the group started up the stairs.

Walking towards the locked door, Chris unlocked it with the key Crazy Chick got from the now dead chainsaw majini. Seeing a chest, Crazy Chick opened it to find multiple bars of gold and different colored jewels. She sighed before standing up, even money couldn't make up for what they all experienced. Catching up with the others near the large, plastic-like doors, helping Chris and Sheva open them. The group walked out, finding themselves practically surrounded by large bins. Walking, they found a door on a small building. Opening it, they figured out it was part of a large bin. Walking out of it, they saw a large gate, smoke coming from whatever was behind it.

"Over there!" Chris yelled as he tried to move the gate. Poke and Sheva ran up to help him. once it was open, the group ran inside. They stopped when they reached a helicopter. _Kirk's__ helicopter._ It was completely destructed, the windows were broken and the entire thing was engulfed in flames. Sheva looked around with wide eyes. "Oh my god." The others turned to where she was looking at.

_Kirk._

He was on a pile of tires, dead and covered in ash and flames. Suddenly, crows started flying around, startled by something. Everyone looked around in confusion, well, all save for Candy, Crazy Chick, and Poke. They prepared themselves for what was to come. The sound of tires filled everyone's ears as they continued to look around cautiously. Out of nowhere, a majini riding a motorcycle came up from behind them, holding a chain.

It was aiming for Sheva.

Poke immediately pushed her out of the way, resulting in the chain wrapping around her ankle and pulling her harshly toward the hard, hot ground. The chain was pulled from the force and speed of the vehicle dragging her across the area. She screamed as she was dragged closer to the helicopter, which had debris blocking her path, if she were to hit it, she would die. Sheva aimed her pistol at the chain and shot it, breaking the chain. Poke rolled away from the debris and stood up on shaky legs, The group ran up to her just as more majini on bikes started appearing from everywhere. The group huddled closer and closer as the enemies kept driving too close for comfort, soon they were huddled up with the majini circling around them.

The group shot at the majini in order to avoid being run over. Two of them nearly got the chance, but the group managed to roll out of the way. Composing themselves quickly, they heard a gun shot and one of the majini flew off it's bike, dead. Everyone looked around in confusion, all except for the trio of teenagers, who looked around with a look of relief as more majini were shot down. Chris looked up towards a building, seeing a sniper on the roof. The majini kept going down one by one, one flying and landing on a large chunk of debris, slicing it's way into it's midsection. Men in BSAA uniforms were running in with guns readily pointed up. Sheva nearly screamed as one majini was a mili-second away from running her over, but a bullet hit the bike's engine, causing it to fly over her and Chris's heads.

Sheva quickly turned when a majini skidded it's bike to a quick halt a few feet away from her current position. She pulled the trigger on her small pistol but her face contorted into an expression of fear.

_She ran out of ammo._

Sheva frantically searched her pockets for ammo, when finding none, she looked up slowly as she heard the tires screeching. The majini started speeding towards her and just as Sheva was losing hope, the majini fell dead and she saw an old friend with his gun raised from having killing her almost killer.

_Josh._

The group looked around with looks of relief adorned on their faces as the men ran up to see if they were okay. They were safe..._ **for now.**_

* * *

_****_**Hope you guys like this chapter! Comment and favorite if you enjoyed and I'll see you next chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! New chapter, WOOT! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, although there's not much action we learn stuff! :D**

**Poke: illy213 does NOT own Resident Evil 5 or it's characters.**

* * *

Everyone was now inside a building, calming down after the incident that happened just a while ago. Poke had calmed down enough after that near-death experience to talk without pausing to calm down her rapid beating heart. Delta team members were scattered around the room, conversing among themselves.

Chris and Sheva walked up to the very familiar captain of the team. "Man am I glad to see you guys." Chris said while he and Sheva saluted to the man.

"Delta Team, Captain Stone." Replied the man, erm, Captain. Both he and Chris shook hands while said man introduced himself. "Chris Redfield."

Captain Stone looked over to the woman besides them, he nodded his head in her direction, "Sheva."

"Thanks Josh, I owe you one." Sheva replied with a warm smile adorning her face.

"You guys know each other!" Chris said, although it was more of a statement rather than a question. "I trained under Josh, he taught me everything I know." Sheva replied looking between Chris and Sheva. Josh smiled and turned to face Chris.

"Sheva became little sister of the team." Josh's gaze tore away from the two adults and turned towards the trio, who were standing awkwardly in a corner. Chris followed his gaze, upon seeing the girls, he waved at them, signaling for them to walk over.

They were hesitant at first, but eventually the three walked over to the much older trio. Poke was the first to salute once they were close to them. Candy went after, both of them had to elbow Crazy Chick for her to salute too.

Now, the three teenagers expected Josh to ask questions about who they were and what branch they were a part of and also what their job in the mission was. What they didn't expect was Josh to say, "Agents, nice to finally meet you. I read that you three were accompanying Chris and Sheva on this mission."

They also didn't expect him to straighten up and salute them. Chris and Sheva looked confused. 'What are you talking about?" Josh looked at them with a surprised look on his face.

"You mean you two didn't get this information at the mission briefing?" Josh took out a hard drive and attached it to a cell phone, he opened up three separate files.

"We'll start off with Candy. Although not too much is known about any of these girls, this information could prove useful in the future." Josh then proceeded to read from Candy's file.

Name: Unknown

Codename: Candy

Background: Born and raised in a small village on the outskirts of Mexico. Parents were researchers for one of Umbrella's factory plants. Both were killed in what was played off as an accident, but in reality, Umbrella was testing B.O.W's which went horribly wrong. She then ran away, coming across another village where she was taken in by a kind guerilla man. Candy began training under the group's supervision. One day, when she was eleven, Candy was sent to America where she could start a new life. Already knowing English, Candy blended in. She was contacted by the man who took her in years ago, a mission. A rather dangerous B.O.W was to be sold to the wrong hands, and she, along with two others, were to stop them. That was how she met Poke and Crazy Chick, two girls around the same age as her, trained for battle and danger. After successfully completing the task, the trio were contacted by the B.S.A.A, offering them to join.

The offer was accepted. The three began training, to become agents. Their training was completed months ago. The girls are now fourteen. Training now to have experience in the field against enemies and combat. Joining Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar on their mission in investigating strange happenings in West Africa. Candy is the 'leader' of the trio, giving orders and coming up with mission tactics. So you don't have to worry too much about her, she can handle herself.

Moving onto Crazy Chick

Name: Unknown

Codename: Crazy Chick

Background: Born in America. Crazy Chick's parents left on a business trip to Spain in 2004. But they never returned. Later on did she find out about the Ganado from the Kennedy Report. She was taken in by her uncle, a former guerilla member. Her uncle began training her, teaching he how to use weapons and combat moves. When she was ten years old, she met a girl the same age as her, who lost her parents. That's how Crazy Chick and Poke met. The two became friends and Crazy Chick's uncle also took her in, training her alongside Crazy Chick.

At the age of twelve, her uncle received a mission from his old team, but he was old and tired, so the mission was taken into the hands of the two young girls. They had to stop an Umbrella member from selling a deadly B.O.W to the wrong hands along with one other girl, Candy. Then the offer by the B.S.A.A. was given and they trained now they're here for the mission, you both understand. Crazy Chick is basically the fighter of the group, although Candy and Poke know how to fight, she knows a little more and can handle herself well.

Finally, we're on Poke.

Name: Unknown

Codename: Poke

Background: Born and raised America. Parents were killed on a walk. Shot by an unknown man, Poke was told to run and not look back, she obeyed. Later on did she learn why her parents died, they knew some vital information about Umbrella and were going to tell the world, but were shot before they got the chance. She had no where to go, after walking around aimlessly, she came across a girl around her age, Crazy Chick. They became friends and Poke was taken by Crazy Chick's uncle, who trained them both until he got the mission when they were twelve. You know the rest by now. Poke is the medic of the group, she has better talent with gauze and bandages than with guns and weapons. She knows how to use them in case she's in danger, which I can assume has happened." Josh said as he looked at the guns Poke carried and the bandages on her arm.

Chris turned to the girls, "I'm going to have to have to see your ID's, just to make sure." The trio was surprised and scared by the entire situation. How was this possible? They don't even have ID's! But to make sure the adults weren't suspicious, they reached into their pockets slowly. Candy and Poke froze, their hands wrapped around a small plastic rectangle. Crazy Chick joined soon after looking in her other pockets. Pulling them out, the ID's were placed into Chris's waiting hand. Chris looked at them, reading the general information on each card, he handed them to Sheva, who did the same. She handed them back afterwards, the girls slowly putting it back into their pockets.

Josh turned to Sheva. "Now Sheva," he said, getting her attention, her brown eyes locked on him. "You must continue your search for Irving." He pulled a hard drive from his pocket while saying, "According to the data retrieved from the hard drive, we believe he has moved on to the mining area. " He handed the small hard drive to Chris.

"There's more info inside. We'll follow after taking care of business here." Sheva nodded at him. "And keep your radio handy just in case."

"Thanks Josh."

Josh nodded at her and Chris and turned to Candy, Poke, and Crazy Chick, saluting them before walking away towards the door, the rest of Delta team following. Looking back at Chris and Sheva, they saw Chris pull out his cell phone and insert the hard drive. He tapped on the screen, choosing files and watched as different photographs came up, but one caught his attention the most.

_Jill._

Chris's eyes widened. "Jill?" He said. He stood still, Poke remembered this scene, memories of the night Chris lost his old partner flashed through his mind. Sheva looked at him with a worried look on her face.

"Chris, are you alright?" Chris looked at her.

"This picture, it's…" Sheva looked at him with hopeful eyes, waiting for an answer. Chris just shook his head. "Forget it, it's nothing." Chris replaced the phone into his pocket.

"Let's move out."

The group began preparing their supplies. Chris and Sheva gave Poke their herbs, she was the medic after all. Poke began mixing the herbs to be used for later, placing them into the pouch Josh gave her before he and Delta Team left. Once she was done, she looked over and saw Chris staring off into space.

_Probably thinking about Jill._ She thought with a frown. The others were still organizing their supplies. Poke took the opportunity and walked to where Chris was. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, tearing him away from his thoughts. He looked at, confused.

"I'm sorry about Jill. I heard about what happened and I know how close the two of you were." Chris gave her a small, reassuring smile. "It's alright." He said, but Poke could see the pain in his eyes that he tried to mask in his voice.

"No, it's not. Although I never met or knew Jill, I do know that she wouldn't want you to spend the rest of your life mourning her. It's okay to miss someone who died, but it's not okay if you keep beating yourself up for it. She would want you to move on, but always remember her. She wouldn't want you to fall behind on your missions because you still feel guilty. There was nothing that could have been done. It's best to move on, but never forget."

Chris looked at her, surprise evident on his face. He never expected for Poke, the girl who was happy-go-lucky and acted like a child most of the time, to be able to say something so meaningful and deep. He tore away from his thoughts and looked at her eyes filled with worry.

"You're right." He said after a few moments of silence. "I should focus more on the mission at hand and worry more about her another time." Poke grinned at him. She surprised him, though, when her small arms wrapped around him. After a few moments, he too, wrapped his arms around her frame.

They both pulled away after a few moments. Chris ruffled her hair, causing her to push his arm away childishly. She pouted when she saw he messed up her hair, causing him to chuckle.

Everyone was ready to go. "Sheva," Chris said. "Do you know where the mines are?"

"Past the station not too far from here. Follow me." Was Sheva's reply.

The group walked out the door together. Prepared for the adventure that was just getting started.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Like it? Please review and/or favorite this story! See you guys next chapter!-huggles-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! New chapter, WOOT! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!Please review and favorite/follow this story. NO flames please!**

**Candy: illy213 does NOT own Resident Evil 5 or it's characters.**

* * *

The group was now standing outside the building they were inside of only seconds ago. Crazy Chick screamed in excitement and ran towards the empty freight cars that no one could get inside of. She threw her arms around crazily while running down the pathway they had to follow to reach the mines. Poke managed to run forward and grabbed Crazy Chick by the back of her shirt, but the girl was stubborn and ran hard,s shaking violently to get her off.

Poke eventually lost her footing and fell, but her hand still held on tightly to Crazy Chick's shirt, so this caused them both to fall onto the ground. Luckily, they were still one or two feet away from the trip mine, so they wouldn't get hurt or set it off on accident. The two girls looked at each other for a few moments before erupting into laughter.

Poke stood up, helping up her friend while doing so. The others caught up to them while they were dusting themselves off. Poke could hear the growling from the dogs they were about to face in just a few moments. Crazy Chick heard too, she remembered one thing she heard about while they played the game a few weeks ago. Pulling out a grenade from her pocket, she placed her finger in the ring that would start the grenade's very short countdown and yelled, "FOR NARNIA!"

This caused the others to quickly look at her before backing away a few steps away from her. Just as Chris was about to ask what the hell she was doing, Crazy Chick pulled the top off and threw the grenade so that it was right under the trip mine. In that moment the dogs started to turn the corner growling and before they could attack, the grenade exploded, detonating the trip mine and killing a few of the dogs about to attack them.

The others began shooting at the dogs with their weapons, their attackers falling dead quickly thanks to the explosion's effects. "Crazy Chick, how did you know when to throw the grenade?" Sheva asked after the last dog, for now, went down. Said girl started to tense up slightly, what should she say?

"Uh, I wanted to see what would happen." She said, hoping she sounded convincing. She relaxed and held back a sigh of relief when Sheva nodded, not pressing further into the topic. The group began treading through the maze of freight cars, stopping once they came across another trip mine. Instead of throwing another grenade, Crazy Chick just let Chris shoot it. There couldn't possibly be more dogs, right?

The group only walked a few steps forward before more dogs jumped in front of them, growling. Poke was about to pull out her shotgun, but something jumped onto her from behind, knocking her onto the ground. She looked up and saw a dog jump away from her, joining the others. Chris helped her up from the ground. She quickly pulled out her shotgun, not bothering to remove the dust and dirt from her clothes, what's the point if it will get dirty again?

Th group proceeded to shoot at their attackers, hoping to fend them off. What they didn't notice were the majini walking on top of the freight cars surrounding them, holding crossbows with flaming arrows. One of the dogs split open, showing off tentacles and very sharp teeth. Crazy Chick was about to toss a grenade at it, but screamed in pain when something pierced her shoulder. The group looked around them, finally noticing the majini above them.

Poke immediately ran over to her, pulling her away slightly, shooting away the dogs. Crazy Chick couldn't lift her gun anymore, the pain in her shoulder was too agonizing to move. "Sheva! Cover me!" Poke yelled ash she pulled out some mixed herbs and a roll of bandages. Sheva ran over to them and fended the enemies away from the younger girls. Poke looked to see how deep the arrow was in her friend's shoulder.

It was too deep to pull out.

Poke cursed under her breath and placed a comforting friend on Crazy Chick's other shoulder. "I can't pull it out, and the arrow can't stay stuck in your shoulder. I have to push it the rest of the way." _Woah, when did I know so much about injuries?_ Poke thought. She looked around, it was too dangerous to do it now. She turned back to Crazy Chick, "It's too dangerous right now, we'll deal with this when it's safe." Crazy Chick nodded.

Poke looked at the still bleeding wound. The blood had to be stopped somehow. She pulled out a handkerchief from her pouch and carefully placed around the wound. She gently grabbed her friend's hand and placed it on the small piece of cloth, applying pressure. She removed her hand and pulled out her shotgun once again and turned towards the dogs. Only three remained, pistols weren't very quick at killing dogs. Sniper rifles are better for long range shooting.

But Poke felt different this time. The feelings she had tried so hard to push back since they fought the very first majini were starting to overtake her body.

_Fear._

Trying her best to push it way, she aimed the gun at one of the dog's and fired a shot, jumping slightly from the noise. The adrenaline that pumped through her veins through all this time was slowly leaving, filling her body with an empty sense of fear. She started shaking slightly and nearly screamed when the dog jumped at her but Sheva's bullet stopped it in mid air, paralyzing it. Poke shot it with her gun, ending it's life. That was the final dog, the others were dead.

Poke sighed and tried to steady her heart that was beating rapidly. She jumped and gave a small 'eep' when Chris's hand landed on her shoulder. Chris gave her a worrried look, 'You okay?" he asked her. She shook her head slightly, Chris not noticing this and looked up with a grin, "Yeah! I'm fine, never better!" But her eyes showed otherwise. But Chris didn't want to press her further on the topic at the moment and nodded.

They noticed multiple stacks of what appeared to be wood, leading up a ladder that lead to the top of one of the freight cars. Candy, Sheva, and Chris all climbed up, while Poke checked on Crazy Chick's shoulder. The bleeding had finally stopped, although Poke knew it was still hurting like crazy. They heard gun shots and majini give a final groan of death, flesh started ripping and the sounds of a kipepeo were heard.

Gun shots fired again and it was dead, another majini giving a shout of pain and anger before a thud was heard. "It's safe to come up now!" Sheva yelled down at them. Poke helped Crazy Chick slowly climb up the ladder, Candy reached down helping her onto the freight car. Poke climbed up herself and jumped towards the others, who were on the large container full of dirt that was tilted downwards that lead to the cart that lead to the mines.

Chris was about to jump down into the cart, but was stopped by Candy. "I'll go, we don't know what's down there and if it's a trip mine, I don't think you'll have time to crouch down to dodge it. I can handle it." She said while jumping down into the cart, the sudden movement jolting it forward.

Poke took this time to deal with the arrow in Crazy Chick's shoulder. After a few minutes of the smaller girl had a fully bandaged shoulder and a out on her face. It hurt like hell getting the arrow out of her shoulder, it did not help with Chris holding her down to keep her from thrashing about, and it still stung slightly, but the herb Poke sprayed on her injuries reduced the pain a great amount. Candy's voice broke through the silence in the air.

"It's safe to come down now!" At this, everyone jumped down the ledge, Poke scared at first but ignoring it and biting her tongue from screaming. The height wasn't that high, she jumped out of a two story building for Christ's sake! but, that was earlier, when her excitement got the best of her, and now, the normal, shy, quiet, scared Poke was coming back. She didn't need that right now, not now of all times.

The group caught up to Candy, who was still sitting in the cart, waiting for them at the lift that would take them down into the caves to get to the mines. Once everyone as on board, Chris pushed the button and the elevator slowly started it's journey downwards.

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked this chapter. It's really late right now and I'm tired, but I wanted to get at least one chapter up before I head off to my warm comfy bed. :) Anyways, I appreciate reviews and if you guys have any ideas, tell me, if I really like it, I might end up putting it into this story. Who knows? Well, see you guys next eyes feel like they're going to bug out of my eyes :P Goodnight!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! That's right, ANOTHER chapter, WOOT! XD I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!Please review and favorite/follow this story. NO flames please!**

**Disclaimer: illy213 does NOT own Resident Evil 5 or it's characters.**

* * *

The group was now at the bottom of the lift, they couldn't go down any farther. They picked up the supplies that were sprawled out onto a table. Finding a lantern, Sheva picked it up. "I'll take the lantern. Stay close to me." She said and they continued walking down the railed pathway they had to follow. Chris and Sheva's radios weren't functioning at the moment, they were too far underground, so they didn't know where exactly they were.

They reached the end of it, two different paths to choose from. Knowing that the right path lead to nothing, Candy moved towards the left pathway, the others following her move. They walked until they found that the pathway was slightly flooded with water. Once making sure that none of them would drown, it wasn't too deep, they continued walking. They stumbled upon a majini, who was just standing there, moving when Sheva shone the light upon it's figure.

Shooting at it, the majini's head exploded, the large parasite coming out from where it's head used to be. This is how the entire journey through the caves went. Choosing the correct paths to walk down, shooting and killing majini, and collecting supplies. They were now collecting treasure from a chest and collecting the supplies from the boxes. They walked down another pathway, walking into a well lit area, there was a gate blocking them from leaving the caves, but there was some sort of mechanism near it, with a handle that could be turned.

Sheva put down the lantern and sighed in relief. She rushed over to the crank and began turning it, causing the gate to open slowly while she turned. Chris and the girls immediately started running towards the gate, Sheva letting it go once they were on the other side. "Hold on," Chris said as the gate closed once again. "I'll open the gate with the crank over there." He said when he noticed the other crank a little ways away from their current position.

Sheva stood there patiently waiting, watching her partner, scratch that, _partners_, run over to the other crank. She heard footsteps behind her, and before she could turn around, arms pinned her from behind. She managed to kick off her captor, grabbing her pistol, Sheva quickly turned and shot the majini in the face before round-housing it. Once that majini fell dead, she repeated her actions to the other majini that was trying to attack her.

"I'm going to open the gate!" She heard Chris yell. After a few moments, the gate finally started moving upwards. Sheva quickly ran under it, the gate falling back down onto the ground.

Sheva ran up to her team, who were waiting for her near the crank. Just as they thought they were safe, they heard screaming and yelling coming from multiple directions. Majini started running out from small caves, some held crossbows, others had the usual weapons, bottles, screwdrivers, pitchforks, e.t.c. Everyone pulled out their own weapons, ready for battle.

Candy sighed in annoyance, this part of the game was annoying no matter what difficulty it was set on. There was a LOT of majini in this part, and it was nearly impossible to pass it without getting dangerously injured. Majini were climbing down the ladders leading to them.

Crazy Chick took a deep breath before she raised her machine gun and yelled, "THIS IS SPARTA!" She proceeded to run around shooting the majini who were now on running towards them. The others soon began joining her, shooting and killing the majini while trying to dodge the arrows that hailed towards their direction and also trying to fight off the majini who had parasites as heads, for they were stronger than normal majini. One they were done with the majini that were on the level they were on, they climbed the ladder to the higher top to deal with the snipers.

After dealing with the majini that were on the part of the three level area they were currently inside of, they collected the supplies scattered around in crates and boxes before climbing up the ladder that lead to the final floor. They dealt with the majini and snipers on that level, earning a few new injuries and burns from the flaming arrows. After collecting the supplies on that floor they walked through one of the cave entrances, dealing with majini that tried to attack them by jumping down from ledges.

They reached the end only to be faced with a few MORE majini with crossbows. They hid behind some conveniently placed wooden walls to avoid being hit, coming from behind it only to shoot at their attackers. Once the majini were finally taken care of, the group walked out from behind the wall they were hiding behind, relieved. They stopped for a break, Poke taking the opportunity to heal everyone's injuries. Once they were done, they headed towards the elevator. Once everyone was inside, Sheva pushed the button, the elevator doors closing and they were slowly moving upwards.

The elevator stopped after a few moments, and the group stepped out. It looked like they were in a desert, the sun was setting slowly over the horizon. They found stairs that lead up to a building. They picked the few supplies lying around, a green herb and rifle ammo, great. After that, Candy, Crazy Chick, and Poke started to prepare their weapons. They had to prepare for what was about to happen.

Once that was complete, the group made their way up the stairs. Sheva moved to one side of the door with Candy by her side, placing her hand on the door handle looking at Chris for the signal to continue. Chris nodded, Crazy Chick and Poke by his side, they all had their weapons ready.

Sheva turned the door handle and everyone immediately rushed inside the building, aiming their weapons at the man they had come all this way to find.

Irving.

"Freeze!" Chris and Sheva yelled, startling him.

"Shit!" He cursed as he grabbed a pistol and aimed it at them, but looked even more fluster upon seeing how many people he was up against. Five to one was not a fair ratio, not at all. Irving wore a bland suit, the only color being the shirt he wore under the suit jacket. His hair was slicked back and he wore a gold necklace that was visible under his shirt. Typical bad guy in your everyday video game.

"So you're Irving!" Sheva said, breaking the silence as said man kept changing targets with his pistol. He scoffed at her remark.

"Wow, perceptive, aren't cha?"

The younger trio tried so hard not to kill him right then and there, his voice was so bad. Sheva jerked her gun further, in what looked like anger and annoyance.

"You think this is a joke?! You're just like all the other pieces of scum terrorists!" She yelled at him.

Irving smirked, looking around at his attacker, "Oh I'm not like them." He said while moving one hand towards his chest. "I'm a business man with standards."

Just as Chris was about to yell, he was interrupted by laughter coming from the three girls near them. The adults waited for them to finish so they could continue. They finally stopped after a few moments, leaving grins on their faces, well, more on Crazy Chick and Poke's faces. Candy noticed the looks Chris and Sheva shot them and said, "Sorry, continue." They pointed their guns at Irving again, trying to bite back giggles.

Chris sighed and went back into his previous stance. "Drop the weapon." He ordered while stepping closer to Irving, pointing his gun at him.

"Or... How 'bout you drop yours." Irving said while pointing his gun at everyone in the room. He switched people frantically, looking for a target. Just as the group were stepping dangerously closer to him, a smoke grenade was thrown into the room, startling everyone. Chris and Sheva brought the girls onto the floor, covering their mouths to keep them from inhaling the gas.

Irving was also covering his mouth, gun still pointed. Suddenly a woman in a long, dark cloak wearing a bird mask jumped through one of the windows. Se caught her footing and rushed over to Irving pulling her with him while yelling, "Hurry!"

Before the two jumped out the window, Irving yelled, "Suckers!" With a satisfied smirk and cackled evily as he and the mysterious bird woman pulled him out of the window with her.

"Shit!" Chris yelled as Sheva and Candy rushed over to the window, hoping Irving and the woman were still around. But they were no where in site. All there was was an empty, abandoned desert. "Great." Candy said with slumped shoulders.

"Looks like Irving has a partner." Sheva said.

Chris stood up walking over to the table. "There must be something here he didn't want us to see." He said while looking around the table. He picked up a file and opened it. He began flipping through it.

"What is it?" Sheva asked when she was by his side. Chris didn't respond until he came across a map. He showed it to her. "Look at this." He said.

"The oil field?" Sheva asked as she looked at the pictures on the other side. "That's in the marshlands." Chris looked at her, nodding after a few moments. He appeared to be in deep thought. He turned on his communicator, which worked now since they were no longer underground.

"Delta Team, Chris here. We located Irving, but he got away."

Josh responded to him. "Do you know where he went?"

"We think he's heading for an oil field in the marshlands."

"Okay, I'm sending someone after him now. I need you all to head back this way."

"Roger that."

The group walked around the building, collecting ammo and supplies. Chris opened one of the lockers and found a sniper rifle. He took it, placing it onto his back. They heard majini yelling around the desert and groaned. Another battle, great, just great. Some of the majini began running towards the building. The team made their way down the stairs and opened the door, killing the majini in the way and walked out. Crazy Chick looked between Poke and Candy, telling them something with their eyes.

The two girls nodded and raised their guns like Crazy Chick did down in the caves. "FOR NARNIA!" They yelled at the same time and ran towards the majini a little ways down. Chris and Sheva shook their heads and ran down as well, following the crazy girls they called their team mates.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Like it? I hope you guys liked this chapter, I worked hard on it. We'll be getting to the oil field soon so bear with me. Please review and/or favorite this story. Um, yeah. See you guys next chapter! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!Please review and favorite/follow this story. NO flames please!**

**Disclaimer: illy213 does NOT own Resident Evil 5 or it's characters.**

* * *

The group sighed tiredly, they had just finished another escapade with the majini and were resting up. Poke had healed everyone's injuries so thankfully, everyone was okay. They were currently resting by a large blue container full of what looked like wood. They were currently checking and reloading all their weapons. Candy, Crazy Chick, and Poke looked uneasy, they knew what they had to face soon, and they were not looking forward to it at all.

Once they were done resting and preparing, Chris and Poke both pushed the large container out of the way, the group jumping down onto the ledge below them. Poke picked up the single green herb and shotgun ammo that were on the table. Sheva picked up the hand grenade from the floor. Crazy Chick broke the two boxes near the table and picked up the supplies from those. They were going to need all the supplies they could get their hands on for what was about to happen in a few moments.

They jumped down from the ledge they currently on, Chris and Sheva walked cautiously, their guns ready just in case. They jogged around the area, making sure it was clear. They froze when bats suddenly flew from nowhere, almost like they were frightened, but by what?

Chris and Sheva were back-to-back, looking around the area, the girls getting their own weapons ready. They all looked towards the road, where a truck being driven by a majini was swerving in their direction. The truck nearly fell off the cliff, but the majini managed to turn in time, but the sudden movement caused the truck to flip slightly, but not completely. The front was scratching against the cliff walls, sparks flying off as it did so.

After a few moments, the truck halted, the back wheels were hanging off the side of the cliff. Chris slowly started approaching the truck, the driver was dead, blood oozing out from his forehead. Suddenly, the large container began opening slowly.

Everyone could hear breathing coming from the inside as it opened. Suddenly, a high pitched screech sounded out from inside. A large creature started crawling out from it's cage. It looked like a mix of a bat, centipede, spider-monkey?

"What is that?!" Chris yelled.

"I don't know but it must have been one hell of an orgy to make that thing." Candy replied. This caused Crazy Chick and Poke to burst out intro laughter while Chris and Sheva turned to her with raised eyebrows.

That comment seemed to make the beast angrier, as it screeched again and flew up into the air. The group watched as it flew in place in the air, glaring back down at them.

"I don't know what that thing is, but I know Irving's responsible." Sheva said. The others nodded in agreement.

Candy and Crazy Chick remembered something, there were proximity mines in the small sheds that scattered the area they were in. Those mines could easily take the wild beast down to try to kill it.

The two ran off to different sheds, leaving Poke with Chris and Sheva. Poke watched them leave and remembered about the mines, so she stuck with Chris and Sheva, knowing her friends could handle themselves, they had no choice, it was live or die.

Crazy Chick ran back out, the monster's attention turning towards her. She quickly placed the mine onto the ground. The monster landed on the floor near her and the mine. Chris, Sheva, and Poke began running toward her, Crazy Chick backed up as the beast grew slowly closer to her.

Once it was close to the mine, she shot it, catching it by surprise. It fell onto it's back, screeching and writhing. The centipede part of it's body was exposed to them. Chris and Sheva looked confused at what to do now. Candy ran up to them while yelling, "Shoot the deformed utter-nipple things!"

Chris and Sheva raised an eyebrow at Poke and Crazy Chick, who shrugged and began shooting. Chris and Sheva soon joined them, after a few moments, the monster jumped up and screeched at them. They ran off, Candy stayed in place and waited until the others ran by before placing another mine onto the floor. She backed up as it drew closer.

Once it was close enough, she shot the mine, but the beast had went farther then she expected, so the explosion hardly had any affect on it. They began running again. The group split into different directions.

"We should try to trap it between us!" Sheva yelled as she ran. "I'll take the rear!"

"Sheva, I had no idea you rolled that way!" Crazy Chick yelled. Poke burst into laughter, Candy soon joining. Sheva's cheeks went red in embarrassment, "You know what I mean!"

"I don't really think that'll work Sheva, it can fly." Right as Candy said that, the beast flew up in the air as if to prove her point. "Well it was a good idea." Sheva muttered under her breath.

Crazy Chick placed another mine down and waited for the monster to come close. It landed and started making it's way towards her. She shot the mine and the beast fell down. The others ran up to her and began shooting at it's belly again. This process went on for a while. Someone put down a proximity mine after collecting them from the shed then they shot it once the enlarged bat centipede came close and shot the weak points on it's stomach.

But they soon ran out of proximity mines. They ran around aimlessly, trying to avoid the monster's wrath. "This thing won't stop moving! What can we do to slow it down?"Sheva said as she ran beside Chris and Poke, Candy and Crazy Chick were on the other side of the area, trying to shoot it down.

All the sheds were knocked down, thanks to the mine's explosions, so they had no where to hide for a few moments. Poke suddenly remembered, grenades also worked pretty well in knocking down this B.O.W.

She grabbed the flash grenade from her pocket and stopped running. The B.O.W turned it's attention towards her, it screeched and flew towards her. It landed near her and Poke threw the grenade at it. The flash from the small canister was enough to throw the monster off of it's track, it fell onto it's back again.

The others quickly ran over and began shooting at it. After a few moments, the monster decided that it has had enough. It jumped back onto it';s feet and screeched in pure and utter fury. The group began backing away slowly.

It flew up and tried to hit them, but they rolled away in time. It flew higher into the air and began charging through the air towards them. Chris raised his pistol quickly. Things suddenly felt like they were in slow motion as Chris fired off only three bullets, one by one, at the creature.  
This caused it to fall on top of the truck. It's weight causing the vehicle to fall slowly off the cliff.

It tried to climb up, but it was weakened by the bullets Chris fired. It screeched as it and the truck fell down, the tuck hit a ledge, causing it to fall off of it. The truck made contact with the ground and exploded, the monster also landing on the round with an inaudible splat. The group was on the edge, watching this unfold before their eyes.

They sighed in relief and exhaustion. The battle was finally over. Tires were heard coming in their direction. A jeep drove up beside them and the man driving stuck his head out and yelled, "Chris! Sheva! Girls! Get in!" This got their attention and they turned to look at the jeep. The BSAA logo was on the sides of the vehicle. It stopped near them, the back of it facing them.

Chris and Sheva climbed aboard, turning to help the girls onto it. They sat down in different parts, sighing in bliss. It's been a while since they sat down or relaxed, so this was heaven.

Poke began checking everyone for any injuries, this wasn't the end, oh no. After healing the little amount of injuries, shy sighed as she lay her head in her hands that were resting on her knees. Candy looked around, it was peaceful in these few, rare moments they had.

Crazy Chick was staring off into space with a grin on her face, as usual. Poke's breathing was getting softer, she was falling asleep. Candy reached into her pocket, feeling a pack of what felt like stickers. She pulled it out and saw that they were stickers.

She tossed them to Crazy Chick, knocking her out of her daze, She picked up the stickers and looked at Candy with confusion. "Knock yourself out." Was all she said to her. She grinned deviously, looking at Poke, who was now asleep. Her head resting on the car wall behind her.

Crazy Chick slowly made her way over to her and began decorating her with stickers. Poke was a really deep sleeper, so she didn't twitch or anything as her body was being covered in decorative, colorful pictures. That's how her hair got curly, she made the mistake of falling asleep while her friends were present.

Chris chuckled, half of Poke's face was now covered in bright and colorful shapes and animals. Candy now began helping, putting stickers on her arms and hands. Poke began stirring in her sleep and the girls quickly crawled back to their previous seats, pretending nothing happened.

She opened her eyes, yawning and stretched. She reached a hand to her face to rub her eyes, and paused when she felt something weird. She placed her hand flat on her face, one part felt different from the other. She pulled off a sticker from her face and groaned in annoyance.

Candy and Crazy Chick couldn't handle it anymore and erupted in laughter. "Fuck you guys." Poke grumbled as she pulled off each sticker scattered on her boy, one by one.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry it took a while, laziness ensued. Feel free to leave a review or favorite this story. I'm interested too hear what you guys think. Anyways, see you next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Today we'll be fighting the evil Ndesu -grrrr!- Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Resident Evil 5 or it's characters. **

* * *

The group was driving in silence. Poke had removed the stickers that Candy and Crazy Chick covered her body with. They were in different seats than they were earlier. Chris and Sheva sat in the front near the driver. Things were calm, with the occasional jolt from the jeep. Candy and Poke were talking, trying to have a normal conversation in a not so normal situation. Did their families realize they were missing? They've been gone for a while. Surely their parents or siblings would have noticed by now, right?

Their seating arrangements changed. Chris and Sheva were seated near the driver, the girls were in the back.

"I heard about Irving," The BSAA agent said,breaking the silence, "Tough break."

"Yes, but there will be other opportunities." She a replied before saying, " Sheva to headquarters.

"This is headquarters. What's your situation?"

"There is a high probability that Irving is headed towards an oil field in the marshes." Sheva said, "We're rejoining Delta Team and heading there now."

"Understood."

Suddenly, another set of tires could be heard nearby. "Ah, we got company." Chris said. The others looked to see majini riding motorcycles heading towards the jeep.

"They don't let up do they?" Sheva said.

"What d."o you expect Sheva? They want to kill us." Crazy Chick replied.

"That makes me feel so much better." Sheva said sarcastically. "You're welcome." Crazy Chick replied with a grin.

"Hello? Enemies trying to destroy the jeep?" Candy cut in, stepping in between the two. "She's right." Poke pointed out. "We're not gonna get anywhere figh-" Chris's voice interrupted her, "Will someone use the other fucking gun?!" Chris was using one of the jeep's turret guns, taking out as many majini as he could. The girls looked at each other sheepishly before Sheva got on the other gun, also shooting.

Candy, Crazy Chick, and Poke were shooting at the majini as well,with whatever arsenal they had on them. The agent driving told Chris and She a not to shoot to much or the guns will overheat. After turning a sharp corner, Josh's voice came onto the earpieces. "This is Captain Stone, Delta Team. I just received word from H.Q. Based on the data you uploaded from that hard drive, most of the townspeople have been infected with parasites known as Las Plagas. The data refers to the infected as Majini ."

"What does all this have to do with Uroboros?" Chris asked, dodging a molotov thrown by one of the majini.

Josh sighed in defeat. "You got me. It didn't say."

"Looks like the only way we're getting answers is from Irving." Chris said.

They spent a a while, shooting at their enemies, dodging attacks, and making sure they didn't fall off the jeep. Suddenly, Josh's voice came back, this to e he sounded exasperated and scared. "We are under attack!" He yelled, "There are too many of them to handle."

"Reinforcements are en route. Hold your position until they arrive. Repeat, hold your position!" Headquarters replied. "Let's pick up the face." The driver said from the front of the vehicle.

They continues shooting, getting rid of vehicles trying to push them off their track and dodging more weapons from their attackers. They eventually came upon a road block, where the younger girls shot at the majini on foot while Chris and Sheva shot at the truck itself. Once that was taken care of, they were back on the road. After they crossed the bridge, another truck came up onto their right, knocking into them.

"It's trying to push us into the river!" The driver yelled, "Do something!"

"Oi, don't get your tightie whities in a twist." Crazy Chick said. An audible slap was heard, followed by Crazy Chick's 'OW!'

The truck knocked into the keep, the force causing Crazy Chick to fly off from her spot on the edge of the jeep. Poke caught her wrist before Crazy Chick could crash into one of the motorcycles. But the drive was still bumpy and the jeep was moving too fast for Poke to pull her up without the both of them falling off. "Just hang on!" Candy said as she shot more majini.

"TO WHAT?!" Was Crazy Chick's reply. Poke kept one hand wrapped tightly around Crazy Chick's wrist while the other held into the bar next to her to keep from falling off herself. Poke looked back and saw that they were nearing the broken bridge. She turned and tried pulling her friend up, momentarily releasing her other hand to help. She didn't hear the driver's "Hang on!" Which was a big mistake.

Poke flew out of the back of the jeep, her and Crazy Chick screaming but soon ceased when Poke's hand was caught by someone. She turned to see Candy holding her hand, Sheva keeping a grip on Candy to keep her from falling out as well. The jeep jumped the space. It was an interesting sight. A jeep jumping awesomely from one end to the other on one part, the other parts you'd see two girls holding onto one another while the jeep did it's dramatic leap. "I believe I can fly!" Crazy Chick yelled before they landed on the other edge.

Candy and Sheva helped Poke and Crazy Chick back onto the safety of the jeep. The two rushing towards the front of the vehicle, as far away from the back as they possibly could. Things calmed down, the majini couldn't follow them this far. The drive now went back to being so what peaceful.

They found Delta Team, or their dead bodies. The jeep drove by, everyone inspecting the damage, their were dead agents scattered everywhere. "What could have done this?" Sheva said with a look of sadness and mourning in her eyes and tone. The jeep stopped shortly after entering, everyone stepping out, weapons drawn, ready to fight whatever did this. The girls already knew though, and they were ready, well, as ready as they'll ever be.

The driver walked up to a body, crouching to check his vitals. The ground beneath their feet suddenly began rumbling, Chris and Sheva looking around cautiously. "Look out!" Chris yelled as a car CA e hurtling in their direction. Chris and Sheva jumped out of it's way. The driver screamed suddenly and everyone turned to him just as a gigantic foot crushed him like a mere insect. Candy turned away, feeling sick. The beast roared.

The remaining group ran, hiding behind the overturned vehicle. The beast, or better known to the Candy, Crazy Chick and Poke, the Ndesu. Said enemy was running around, searching for them. It kicked a vehicle, growling. Chris and Sheva looked at each other before hesitantly looking behind the vehicle. The Ndesu lifted one end if the jeep, roaring as he threw it to the side.

"Oh shit!" Chris yelled. The others turned and began shooting at their large attacker. But this did pretty much nothing, as the Ndesu raised it,s arms up, ready to crush them. The group ran under him, just as his fists made contact with the ground. They ran from the large monster, trying not to get crushed.

"Go! Go! Go!" Chris yelled, trailing behind the others. The group continued running, occasionally jumping over random debris lying on the floor. The Ndesu was right on their heels, knocking vehicles as he sprinted after them. "Get to the truck!" Chris yelled as he turned to shoot at it, but again, his pistol did nothing. The Ndesu pounded on the floor with his fists, causing Chris fly backwards.

Sheva climbed into the jeep, manning the turret on the lower end of the vehicle. Chris jumped in soon after, Candy, Crazy Chick, and Poke not getting on. Majini would be coming shortly, and they didn't want them to distract Chris or Sheva. Chris mounted the other turret gun, and aimed at the Ndesu.

"Take this you ugly bastard!" Sheva yelled.

"Sheva, that's mean. He has feelings too you know." Poke said.

"This is not the time for feelings!" Candy yelled as she punched Poke's arm.

"Ouch! Okay, okay. Sorry." Poke mumbled as she rubbed her arm.

"Guys!" Chris yelled, "Argue later, a little busy here." He yelled while shooting at the Ndesu, trying to keep it from crushing the jeep. Poke and Candy looked sheepish before they started to fight off the majini helping the Ndesu. After a while of shooting, parasite-like things came out of multiple parts of the Ndesu's body.

"Shoot at them!" Candy yelled when she noticed Chris and Sheva's confused expressions. They looked a her before doing as she told. Eventually, their enemy dropped to it's knees, a large parasite coming out of it's back. Knowing what to do, Chris and Sheva shot at it.

The Ndesu got back onto it's feet and roared. It noticed Candy, Crazy Chick, and Poke out of the corner of it's eye. It turned toward them, who were oblivious, busy shooting at the majini that kept appearing. It took a few steps over to them, Poke and Candy looked up and realized the sudden attack, jumping away. But Crazy Chick didn't notice. She looked up and froze.

The Ndesu raised it's foot up slowly, meaning to crush her. "Get out of the way!" Chris yelled at her.

"No Chris, I was thinking of letting it crush me." Crazy Chick replied sarcastically. She was pushed to the ground by Candy just as it's foot stomped onto the floor. Chris and Sheva began shooting at it again, regaining it's attention. The parasites made an appearance, Chris and Sheva shooting at them immediately. The Ndesu walked over to a large wooden pillar, ripping it from the dirt and walking slowly to the car.

It swung the pillar at the jeep, Chris and Sheva immediately dodging. Once they stood straight they went back to shooting the parasites, there were more this time, making it more difficult. The Ndesu would try to charge at the jeep, but was stopped by the shower of bullets. Soon enough, it dropped to it's knees once again, it's back ripping apart, revealing the large parasite.

This time, the parasite exploded like it's smaller counterparts. The beast howling in pain, it's hands trying to reach back, as if to try to find it's parasite. It walked wobbly, swaying from side to side, howling in pain. It soon dropped onto it's knees, falling forwards.

_Towards the jeep..._

Chris and Sheva immediately jumped out before they were crushed. It landed on top of the vehicle, completely still. The Ndesu was finally dead. Everyone regrouped next to dead monster, sighing in relief, it was over... for now anyways.

Sheva turned to look at the corpses of Delta Team. She walked down the alleyway, searching. Candy, Crazy Chick, and Poke knew who she was looking for.

Josh.

Sheva found something, rushing to a corpse, bending down to pick something up. When she stood back up and turned, there were dog-tags in her hands. She looked at them and looked up.

"Where are you Josh?" She said to no one in particular.

"Sheva, you don't have to do this," Chris said, walking towards her, stopping to look at Candy, Crazy Chick and Poke, "None of you have to do this; you guys can still back out."

"What about you?" Sheva said with a worried expression.

"I've got a personal stake in this."

"A 'personal stake'?" Sheva said, sounding angry now, "Chris, look around! All of us should get the hell out of here!"

"I'm not here just for the mission."

"What are you talking about?"

Chris was silent for a moment before he said, "A while back I received some intel that my old partner was still alive. At first I didn't know what to think, but when I saw the data file from Delta Team, I knew for sure. Jill is still alive."

Sheva looked around angrily. "That woman from the data file?" She said finally, "Are you even sure it's the same person?!"

"We were partners," Chris retorted, "I'm sure." Chris walked away.

"Wait!" Sheva yelled after him. Chris stopped for a moment, then continued walking.

"Wait!" She said again, following him, "You're not going alone!"

Candy, Crazy Chick, and Poke looked at each other before slowly following after Chris and Sheva.

* * *

**Drama~ Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review or favorite/follow this story. I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Catch you later!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Yep, another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Resident Evil 5 or it's characters.**

* * *

Chris was walking towards a boat, ignoring Sheva's cries to him. "Chris! Wait!" She yelled.

Chris finally responded, "I don't have much time. I have to find her." Candy, Crazy Chick and Poke were walking behind Sheva, just watching the ordeal happen before them. "I'm going with you!"

This had both Chris and Sheva stop in their tracks, stopping the ones behind them as well. Sheva took the opportunity to walk closer to Chris.

"These are my people that are dying here."

"Are you sure about this?" Chris asked her,a disbelieving look on his face, "A second ago you were ready to cut and run."

"I can't just turn my back and walk away." Sheva retorted.

"There are no more orders from here on in, it's just you and me."

Candy walked up to them, "Don't you mean 'it's just us'?" She said, gesturing to all of them.

"No, you three are heading back to base."

"What?!" Candy, Crazy Chick and Poke said as the two other girls ran up to Chris and Sheva.

"It's too dangerous for you guys out here. I'm not risking your lives for my personal mission." Chris said, Sheva nodded in agreement.

"He's right you know."

"But Sheva!" Crazy Chick whined.

"No buts, I'm going to call for an extraction to pick you girls up and me and She-"

"Sheva and I." Poke corrected him. She received a punch from Candy, "Not not Poke!"

"As I was saying, I'm going to call an extraction, you girls go home and live your lives, you really shouldn't even being working as an agent. Sheva and I will continue this, but you girls are going home."

Chris turned and put his hand to his ear piece, trying to see if he had a signal. Candy, Crazy Chick, and Poke looked scared and worried. What about their other friends? They got sucked in too, so they had to be somewhere in the game, right? "Chris." Candy tried, but he put his hand up, silencing her.

"That's it." Poke growled, shoving her arm out of Sheva's hand, who was trying to calm her down. She stomped over to Chris, her tan face red. "Poke!" Candy yelled, but she was late. Poke had already turned Chris around and gave a right hook to his jaw. All was silent for a few moments, Poke took it to her advantage.

"You're not the only one out here on a personal mission you know!" She said as Chris put a hand to his swelling face. Chris looked confused but thankfully Candy stepped in, placing a careful hand on her friend's arm, who shrugged it away, walking down the rest of the shoreline, trying to calm down.

"She has slight anger issues."

"Gee, I didn't know." Chris replied sarcastically.

"But she's right you know. We're here on a personal stake too." Candy said quietly. Chris motioned for her to continue while rubbing at his jaw.

"Our friends went missing one day. We don't know how," Candy started, coming up with things as she went, "We looked everywhere, the police couldn't find them, even the BSAA couldn't find them. They were just...gone."

"And you think this relates to the mission at hand."

"Yeah, there were no leads to who took them. We didn't even think this mission was a lead at first. That changed when we came across the files from Delta Team. You thought your old partner was dead, but now she might still be alive. Who's to say our friends won't be around her too? It's not the most logical thing, I know, but there may just be a tiny chance that we're willing to take."

Although her speech was slightly muffled behind her hood, Chris understood every single word.

"So please." Candy begged, "Don't send us home, not until we know they aren't here."

Crazy Chick walked up uneasily, stopping next to Candy. She had the same begging look in her eyes. He heard footsteps behind him, and he turned to see Poke holding out a damp rag out to him, her anger had subsided. "This should probably reduce the swelling a little. Ice would help more, but we don't have any at the moment."

"It's her way of saying sorry." Candy said. Chris nodded and took the rag, placing it on his cheek.

"Anger issues." Poke said with a smile, "Gotta love them."

"Are you still sending us home?" Crazy Chick asked wearily.

Chris looked between each girl surrounding him, before sighing in defeat. "No, I'm not." Crazy Chick jumped high into the air, her arms up in victory. "WOOHOO!" She cheered. Poke giggled at her friend while Candy merely roller her eyes. Sheva joined the group, smiling softly.

"Now then," Chris said, removing the cloth, "There are no orders from here on in, it's just us."

"We're partners." Sheva said, looking at all of them, "To the end. Now let's get moving."

"Copy that."

"Aye aye captain."

"Yes ma'am."

"Can we just go?!"

The group chuckled as they climbed onto the boat. Chris was at the wheel, Sheva was seated on the bench under him, Candy sitting next to her. Crazy Chick and Poke were sitting on the floor of the small boat. The engine roared to life, and Chris puled away from the dock, driving away into the night.

_Hour Later_

The girls were asleep on the boat, Chris and Sheva being the only ones awake. Apparently Poke gets motion sickness easily, so the rest of their night was dealt with her whining and groans of nausea and pain. She fell asleep two or three hours ago, Candy and Crazy Chick following soon after. Sheva seemed bothered by something, and she turned to Chris, asking, "What happened to your partner?"

Chris was silent for a moment before he started his story, "Jill and I were pursuing a man named Albert Wesker." His mind took him back to the memories of that dreadful night.

"Wesker...He was the top official with Umbrella, and the leader of our S.T.A.R.S. unit. I met him again after the Racoon City incident on Rockfort Island. Since then we'd been trying to track him down. Then a few years ago we got a tip from a reliable source. The whereabouts of Umbrella's founder Oswell E. Spencer. So we paid him s visit hoping he'd lead us to Wesker.

_In Chris's Mind_

Chris and his partner Jill Valentine busted through the door to Spencer's office, guns raised, only to find said man lying on the floor, dead, Wesker standing above him. Wesker turned slowly to face his attackers, the lightning of the storm causing his eyes to show beneath his glasses.

"Wesker!" Chris yelled as he opened fire on said man, Jill joining him. Wesker dodged each bullet with ease, flashing quickly from one side to the other, getting closer and closer to Chris and Jill. He punched Chris's gun from his hand, attacking him once the weapon flew out of his hands. He 'ran' towards Jill, who tried shooting him again, but to no avail. He grabbed her throat and pushed her against one of the wooden pillars in the office.

Jill grabbed his arm, trying to pry him off, but she was too weak. Chris came in, having recovered, fighting Wesker physically now, but this did nothing as well. Wesker easily dodged the punches, grabbing Chris's fist, twisting it slightly and punching Chris, causing him to turn from the attack, Chris's leg coming around to try to kick him, but the attack was easily blocked.

Jill, now recovered, began shooting at Wesker. Said man kicked Chris away, dodging bullets, moving fro one area of the room to the other. After a flip through the air, Jill's gun ran out of ammo. She charged towards Wesker. Chris tried punching him, but, like very other attempt, failed and he got punched himself.

Jill pulled out her knife, swinging at him, but Wesker grabbed her wrist and hit her, causing her fly backwards towards the bookcases, knocking into one of them. The impact took the wind from her lungs.

Chris continued fighting Wesker physically, but his attempts were useless. Wesker blocked each attack, eventually grabbing Chris by the throat, lifting him up into the air. Wesker threw Chris down onto a table near him, sliding his body across, tossing him towards the windows.

Jill was now recovering, taking deep breaths and looking up, watching the scene unfold in front of her. Wesker walked slowly towards Chris, lifting him back up into the air. Jill's eyes widened, "NO!" She cried as she began running towards them.

Wesker held Chris up with one hand, he curled the fingers of his other hand, forming somewhat of a claw. "Let's finish this." Jill ran up to Wesker, grabbing him and at the same time pushing him, causing the two of them to crash through the windows. The two of them fell down the cliff, Jill holding onto Wesker, who struggled against her hold.

Chris ran up to the window, one arm extending towards the cliff's edge, as if Jill would still be there to grab on.

"JIIILL!" Chris screamed.

_Back to Reality_

Chris sat there, still steering the boat. "Jill's body was never found and she was presumed dead. The person I saw in the data looked like her. I...have to know if she's still alive."

"You two were close." Sheva presumed.

"We were partners." Chris replied.

"What about you?" Chris asked her, "Why'd you join the BSAA?"

"My parents were involved in an accident caused by a pharmaceutical company when I was young."

"Umbrella?" Chris asked.

"Yes, I only found out later that the accident was to cover up the manufacturing of biological weapons for terrorists." Chris was silent as she spoke.

"They were using Africa as a test bed for their experiments. Bioweapons were responsible for the deaths of my parents. And someone has to pay for that!"

"So you joined the BSAA." Chris said.

"There's only so much one person can do.." Sheva said, "Even a superhero like you, Chris." She joked.

Chris shook his head, even though Sheva wasn't looking at him, "I'm no superhero. But together, we can do this."

Sheva turned to look at him, "Then let's make a stand for our fallen brothers!"

"Preach it girl!" Chris and Sheva both looked down to see the others had woken up, well, all except Poke.

"How long have you two been up?" Chris asked.

"Long enough to hear your story." Candy replied, sleepiness masked in her voice.

"Well-" Sheva was cut off by Chris. "Hang on." He said. They looked forward to see a ramp. They did as they were told, holding on to whatever they could hold onto as Chris made the jump. "Continue." He said once they passed the ramp.

"As I was saying, good morning." Sheva said.

"Morning."

"Sup."

"Morning every one." They turned to see Poke rubbing her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Sheva asked.

"Meh." Was her reply.

The rest of the boat trip was ridden in silence.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Nothing much happened in this one, just Chris being depressed and whatnot. Anyways, the next chapter will be more eventful than this one, I can promise you that. So in the meantime, why don't you leave a little review? Or if that doesn't tickle your fancy, favorite? Follow?**


End file.
